Therapy For The Heart
by Feathers Kiss
Summary: My 1st ALL HUMAN story!Bella finds herself needing both physical & emotional therapy after a car accident. What happens when she gets the help she needs in more ways than one & who will be the one to put her back together again? READ & FIND OUT! ExB
1. Chapter 1: Who Knew?

**HI! my faithful readers and new ones who have come across this new story of mine. It's something that just came to me out of the blue. SO this is my first step into bringing all of the vampires into the human world instead of like my other stories and I really, really hope that you like it! WEll without futher adue here it is, the latest thing to jump out of my twisted thoughts,**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not know her, nor do I own her creations.**

**EDITED BY: the forever wonderful GOLDSPARKLER! your the best!**

**with that said enjoy!**

* * *

**' THERAPY FOR THE HEART' **

**Chapter one: **

**Who knew?**

Beep,

Beep,

Beep,

Beep, was the first noise to hit my ears as I began to awake not knowing which way was up or down, or even where I was. I kept my eyes shut and tried lifting my arm up to try to stop the source of the beeping, but my arm felt heavy as sharp pain raced up my arm, making me wince as my eyes finally fluttered open. My eyes took a moment to adjust to my surroundings through the tears that had sprung to my eyes from the sudden jolt of pain. The first thing I took in was the dim light that was over my head along with the monitor that was the source of the soft beeping noise that had stirred me.

I was in the hospital. Why was I in her...

"_YOU... YOU... I...How could you do this to me! You beg for my hand in marriage and this..THIS is what I come home to!" I screamed at the man who had just broken my heart with the blond girl who wasn't me lying in our bed naked with smirk on her smeared red lips._

"_Bella..." he began to plead as he took a step towards me._

"_Mike don't." I hissed trying to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I would not cry here, not in front of them. I took a step back from him as he reached out his hand to stroke my hair._

"_Honey, forgive me, it.." _

_SMACK!_

_He stumbled back rubbing his jaw while my hand stung from stopping his words._

"_I am not your anything, you are nothing to me anymore." I said shaking with hurt and anger and I pulled the engagement ring from my finger and threw it at the blond girl who had cowered beneath the blanket. _

"_You can have him." I spat then turned on my heal walking towards the bedroom door, but stopped short without turning to look at them. _

"_I'll send someone for my belongings in the morning. I suggest you both not be here when they arrive." I warned before running out of the apartment building into the pouring rain that had begun to fall. _

_In my rush to get to my car I tripped off the curb and landed hard on my knee on the metal of the water grate. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer as a stabbing sob tore from my lungs. I quickly took deep breaths to reel them back in as I lifted myself off of the pavement and limped to my car._

_Once inside I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed my lifeline, Alice._

_The phone rang only twice before her cheery voice picked up._

"_Bella you're home from your trip early. Why didn't you tell..." Her voice cut off at the sound of my now free flowing tears as I raced my way down the street to the highway that would lead me straight to her._

"_What happened?" She demanded_

"_He..."_

The next thing I remember is waking up here in a hospital room.

"Wha...What happened?" I choked out with a raspy voice asking the question to what I thought to be an empty room.

"Bella?" I heard a groggy voice whisper from the chair that I hadn't noticed on the side of me.

There curled up in a little ball was a very disheveled Alice. Her eyes lit up at seeing me with my eyes open, looking at her tiny form which instantly jumped up to press the call button before she leaned forward and hugged me the best she could from over the rail of the bed.

"I'm so happy you're awake." She sniffled with tears filling her eyes. I could hear the relief in her words when she spoke.

"What happened?" I asked again in a slightly clearer voice.

"Well, what do you remember?" She asked timidly taking my hand in hers, worry filled her eyes as I stayed still for a moment. Memory flooded back and I played the scene again over in my head, making my heart ache once again.

"He chh...chheated on me." I mumbled out as a new wave of tears fell down my cheeks.

"I was on my way to your house, then I have nothing. Everything is blank up until now." I took in a jagged breath and instantly regretted it as my lungs burned like fire.

"Owww!" I groaned lifting my other hand that didn't hurt gently to my chest, where I could feel wires and what felt like gauze beneath my fingers.

"You were in a car accident." She said softly as I nodded in reply having guessed that much.

"Is anyone else hurt? Did I hit anyone?" I asked as panic set in with the prospects of what damage my careless driving might have caused to another human being.

"No, it was just you." She said giving my hand a light squeeze as she wiped her own tears from her eyes.

"Good" I whispered just as a blond haired Doctor walked in whom I knew all too well from my many trips to this hospital.

"How good it is to finally see you awake, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted giving me a bright smile, making me blush.

"It's good to be awake." I said letting my sarcasm take over for me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as he looked at my charts marking down new things into them.

"Only a few days. I must say that you gave us all quite a scare there when you were brought in and we couldn't wake you." He said in his soft English accent.

"So what is the verdict then? Do I even want to know?" I questioned feeling myself get queasy as I awaited his answer.

"Well from what I'm sure you've noticed by now, you have a broken wrist and many pulled muscles in your shoulder area which also has a hairline fracture from the force."

I winced just hearing it, but didn't say anything as he continued speaking. Alice stood quietly still by my side brushing my hair away from my face, not fazed in the slightest by what I was being told.

"Your right knee has seen better days, and I'm sure that you have also felt the soreness in your lungs already when you breath too deeply."

I nodded trying not to do just that.

"That is because your lungs collapsed and we had to re-inflate them. So you will have a small scar on your chest, I'm afraid. You also hit your head pretty hard which caused some minor swelling to your brain." He concluded knowing I could figure out the rest with that being the reason for my coma.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked sounding hopeful that he would say soon. He knew I hated hospitals seeing as I spent a lot of my time cooped up here as the clumsy child that I was and sadly still am.

"That my dear I can't answer at this time. We have some tests to do on you, don't give me that look," he laughed as I rolled my eyes with a stubborn face "Then we'll take it one day at a time from there."

"Fine, fine run your tests." I said in a singsong voice showing my defeat. "But let me tell you right now Dr. Cullen that I do plan on eating as much pudding as I want and you can't stop me." I grinned as the memory of the last time I was in the hospital for a long period of time flickered across his features. He let out a soft chuckle rolling his eyes at me as he looked over at Alice who was giggling like I was, though for me it took some effort.

"No, I guess I can't seeing as _this_ time you're allowed to eat. So Alice here can sneak as much pudding into your room as she wants." He laughed again then with a quick wink he was out the door.

"Oh man, it's no fun when you're _allowed_ to do it." Alice whined with a pouted lip looking like she did when we were little and she was told that I wasn't allowed to share her pudding with her like I always did at that age.

"You know Alice, when you make that face you look like you're eight years old again." I told her.

"Yup, and I'm proud of it. It's nice to be 24 and still look just as hot as you did when you were young" She exclaimed with a knowing smile

"Eight, is a bit young for you to be saying that you were hot then as well." I pointed out with a smirk.

"Eight, eighteen, what difference does it make?" She laughed with a wave of her hand brushing the whole thing off.

"So moving on. Please tell me that Mike has not been here to see me."

"Wellll...." she started looking down as she prolonged the word.

"Alice?" I warned making her eyes flash up to me.

"He tried to, but let's just say he was met with a fist before he could even make it down the hall." She smiled coyly at my shocked face.

"He didn't." I gasped halfhearted in shock.

"Yup, knocked him right out too." She laughed as she mimicked him falling with her hands.

"But...but how did you even know that he was the reason I was upset?" I asked confused because I knew I didn't get a chance to tell her on the phone.

"Oh well, I knew it had to have involved him and something horrible he must have done to you for you to have been crying that hysterically when you called me." She shrugged "I just didn't really know for sure if my guess was right until you just told me."

"So is he here?" I questioned, my eyes looking to the door.

"Jasper took him home a few hours ago. He's been a wreck so I thought it best for him to go sleep in his own bed for a change. No one knew how long you'd be out for and he didn't want you to wake up alone. So we've been pulling shifts."

"That's good then." I said biting at my lip trying not to burst with laughter at what happened. "I just can't believe my _father_ punched him and on top of that knocked him out!" I mused letting a few giggles out in short breaths as I sat picturing the scene in my head. My father walking up to him with his face all red with anger slowly turning purple because he forgot to breathe and hitting Mike before he could get a word out of his mouth. I wished I could have seen that. My father, good old Chief Swan, who not only carried a lethal weapon, but also has a pretty strong right hook along with it. Gee who would have known?

* * *

**Had you all thinking it was Edward or Emmett didn't I, hehehe! I know, it's a really short chapter which is not like what I usually do, but with this story I'm going to try and keep them short 3,000 or less words, depends on the topic of the chapter I guess. I don't know we'll just have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoyed it so far and with that REVIEW TIME! Let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story. I'll do my best with updating as fast as I can with this story, but I am not making any promises. NOW WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR PEOPLE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know lot's of reviews makes a happy writer ) till next time, happy reading and thank you all who have read this!**

**always,**

**Feathers Kiss**


	2. Chapter 2: Free

**See I told you that I was going to update today! also I just want to apologise to evreyone who mentioned something about the spelling or what not, I totally forgot to replace the chapter with the fixed one after I did fix it. I could have sworn that I did it. Hey I'm only human and a human with lack of sleep isn't always the best thinker! SO thank you to all for reviewing so far and with that said injoy! and remember to R&R PLEASE! it pushes me to right more ) oh and lots a lots a! lol! u know who you are silly (smiles)**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED BY GOLDSPARKLER! As always thank you for a wonderful job!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER NOR DO I KNOW HER OR OWN HER CREATIONS! THE PLOT IS ALL MINE THOUGH!**

PS. HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY EVERYONE! 

* * *

ALSO FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING WHO HAVE A MYSPACE AND IS LOOKING FOR A NEW GROUP TO JOIN SINCE THE MAIN ONE WAS SADLY DELETED THEN PLEASE COME AND JOIN MINE! THE LINK IS LOCATED ON MY PROFILE, IT'S CALLED **FOREVER YOURS IN** **TWILIGHT**! ONCE WE HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE JOINED I WILL BEHOLDING A MONTHLY CONTEST FOR FAN-FIC OF THE MONTH WHERE THE WINNING STORY'S LINK WILL BE POSTED FOR THE MONTH ON THE MAIN FORUM FOR ALL TO ACCESS! SO PLEASE COME CHECK IT OUT! 

* * *

**Chapter two: **

**Free**

I was stuck in the hospital for four more, very long, boring days of torture. I congratulated my father on his handy work when he came in that afternoon after I had awoken causing him to turn red in the face just like I do when I'm embarrassed. I also noticed that he kept that golden hand in his pocket the whole time he was visiting. Alice said that he didn't want me to see that his knuckles were bruised and some were swollen. _I'll have to cook him something extra special when I get out of here_, I thought after he left.

I was thankful when Jasper informed me later that same day that he had no trouble getting my things cleared away from Mike's house and that he even managed to swipe the big flat screen TV that Alice had given us, against my wishes, as a gift when she found out that we were engaged. I had broken the one we did have when I fainted after Mike asked me. Needless to say, I wasn't expecting him to pop the question when we had never talked about it really before. When I asked how I managed to bust the TV he said that I fell against the tall standing lamp that tipped over knocking it right into the screen. Oops. When I got back from the Doctor's office having made sure I didn't have a concussion, Alice was waiting inside my apartment with a brand new TV at her feet, jumping up and down with joy. That's what I get for calling her on my way to the hospital to tell her what had happened.

Mike and I had been together since our Junior year of high school and moved in together shortly after we graduated from the community college that I had insisted I went to. My mother's new, well not really new anymore, husband wanted to pay for me to go to a big fancy college. But I turned him down letting him know that I'd be paying my own way through it. He meant well enough, but I refused to be a charity case.

Alice is his step daughter from his first marriage whom he raised as his own after the sudden death of her mother, leaving Alice in his care. Her real father she never knew and her own mother wasn't sure of his identify to begin with. A drunken one night stand was to blame, so says the story we were told anyway. 

We have been best friends longer than we have been step sisters. They moved here when Alice was 6 and we hit it off right away. My mother and father have been divorced since before I was even a full year old. My mother Renee met Phil through us kids and they clicked. They took things very slow with their relationship and only finally tied the knot once Alice and I graduated high school. Not long after Phil got a major job opportunity coaching for a semi pro baseball team. So needless to say they move around a lot, but they keep a summer home in Jacksonville and my mother kept her house in Phoenix where she'd escape to during the winter time here in Forks. My father told me that she has always detested this place and all its rain and the only reason she put up with it for so long was because I refused to leave him.

Alice and Jasper have been together for as long as I can remember really. I've never known her without him, she said that they were meant to be the moment they were born into this world. How that is possible is anyone's guess, but that was Alice, the all knowing one that she is. Jasper was like the brother I never had and Alice was like the sister I always wanted and now is just that. I remember that being the first thing she ever said to me when we met at school _'You and me are going to be the best of_ _friends just you wait. One day we will be able to call ourselves sisters for real too'_ when I asked her how she knew all this she shrugged and said she just did. So I learned never to question her the times she had that look in her eye a. We called her our little physic, a name which she loved so much that she even had a shirt made that said it.

It wasn't long before I was broken from these thoughts by Dr. Cullen stepping into the room beaming down at me and I knew at once what that look meant, I was free! YEY!

"Well by the way your face just lit up you just realized that you're free to leave this...room of gloom..as you call it." He chucked as he began removing all the wires that were stuck to me.

A half hour later I was gingerly sitting in the back seat of Alice's car while Jasper drove so Alice could smoother me with her excitement at my new found freedom and her new found project which was taking care of me. I groaned inwardly as we finally pulled into my childhood home. The sight of it made me feel warm inside at once. It wasn't much of a looker for a tiny house, but it was full of life for me. A life that I had long forgotten without having the ball and chain attached so to speak. 

Being in cooped up for so long gave me way too much time to think about everything that constituted my time with Mike. I came to realize that over the years I had lost who I was before we had got together and that there were a million signs pointing to the fact that we weren't right for each other in the long term that I had apparently failed to notice. 

He had asked me to marry him because he felt like that was the right thing to do since we had been together for so long. It was the logical next step, a step that we both weren't really ready for when all was said and done. I found out through a mutual friend of ours that it was his parents who pushed him relentlessly to propose to me until he finally gave in to make them stop. That thought alone made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him after all that time. I was just someone he got stuck with, a high school love that fizzled without me being aware of that fact until I saw him with her. 

Her, was a girl that I hated with everything in me growing up. Lauren made my life a living hell when ever she needed a good laugh at my expense. I never really understood why she never liked me but I guess somethings are just that way. I wasn't really one of the popular people in school though I had a lot of friends some closer than others, but all the same they were friends. It took Mike a whole month to finally convince me that he really did like me and that it wasn't some joke that he was put up to just to hurt my feelings. All in all I had always thought he wanted Lauren deep down, but he choose me to be with as the lesser of two evils at least that's what I called it. Who knew that he'd get his chance with her and at the same time get caught in the act, breaking my heart and my self esteem along with it.

"Bella"

"hmmm" I answered being broken once again from my rambling thoughts.

"Are you going to sit in the car all day or are you going to get your broken butt into the house?" Alice chirped holding the car door open for me.

I sighed and swung my legs out the door and reached for my cane that Jasper had balancing in one hand as I took the other for support. 

"Thanks" I said with a slight wince when I put pressure down on my bandaged knee.

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked and I could already see the wheels turning in her pretty little spiky haired head on how she was plaining on playing nurse to me day and night, no matter how much I protested.

"No Alice it feels like I'm floating on air." I let my words fall with thick sarcasm as I hobbled my way towards the house, rolling my eyes at her.

"Well I guess it was a dumb question" she said a little hurt.

"Oh Alice please you know I love you." I said giving her a reassuring smile just as Jasper came up behind us with my things that Alice and my father had brought me from home so I wouldn't completely lose my mind with confinement in a small room. 

"Alice, sweetie, you know how our little Bella gets when she's cranky." Jasper smirked and then quickly jumped back from my reach just missing my swing. He knew I hated to be called little, that was part of Alice's job title after all seeing as she was only 4' foot 11'' in size. I settled for the good old fashioned sticking out my tongue to show my annoyance at him as I plopped myself down on the couch.

"I'm free at last" I proclaimed. "Well somewhat.." I added as Alice entered the room in full on nurse mode laden down with a blanket, a ice pack and a pillow in her arms along with the nurse's hat she wore last year for Halloween. This was going to a long recovery. 

* * *

**I JUST NOTICED THAT THE FONT HIS DIFFERENT LOL! NOT SURE HOW I MANAGED THAT ONE! NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T LEAVE A REVIEW BUT PUT THIS STORY ON THIER ALERT LIST THANKS FOR THAT BUT SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT REVIEWING AS WELL (POUTS) IT'S OKAY THOUGH I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READYING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Check Up

**I know I'm shocked as well! I've never updated or wrote a new chapter this fast! So you all are lucky! **

**I MUST MAKE ANOTE NOW THAT MY EDITOR IS GOING ON HOLIDAY! SO THAT MEANS IF I DO UPDATE, NONE OF THE CHAPTERS WILL BE EDITED UNTIL SHE GETS BACK. SO NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER NOR DO I KNOW HER OR OWN HER CREATIONS. THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME IS THE PLOT!**

**THIS CHAPTER EDITED BY GOLDSPARKLER!**

**REMEMBER IF YOU ADD TO ALERTS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS WELL! THE MORE I GET THE MORE I'M PUSHED TO UPDATE! **

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Check up**

Almost three long weeks have passed since the accident and I've been stuck in my boring house, cut off from the world for the most part. My father Charlie would come home and check in on me on his lunch breaks, some times calling beforehand to see if I needed anything like food and such. Alice did just what she said she would, played nurse to the fullest extent. Thank goodness for Jasper who made sure she went home every night. I hate being immobile. It means that I can't do things for myself and I have to make other people stop their lives for me. Don't get me wrong there are some perks to being waited on hand and foot, but when you have a hyper pixie looking after you things tend to go a little, let's just say, overboard. I have a stack piled up of every magazine you could think of which she replenishes once I had say I have finished them. Half of them I would just skim through just in case she thought I was lying before she threw them out.

But in truth, I was glad to have this time to sit back and unwind my mind from all that had happened within the last month. It gave me a chance to think things over completely and get a new outlook on my life. One where I would never put my heart on the line again, at least not any time soon. 

Today I couldn't help but be overjoyed at the thought to getting out of my bindings and get back to having full advantage of all my limbs again. It was now 10 minutes to 12 which meant that Alice would be at my doorstep at any moment to bring me to my doctor's appointment. 

Sure enough she appeared right on the dot of noon and we pulled into the hospital in no time at all after that. It didn't take long for my name to be called and as I sat in the little room waiting for my doctor to enter I started to look around the room absentmindedly reading the things on the wall. I was just leaning over on the bed to try and make out what someone had written with pen on one of the posters when Dr. Carlisle Cullen's voice from beside me startled me. His sudden presence made me jump nearly causing me to fall off the tiny table I was perched on.

"Easy now Bella I don't want you to add to your list of injures that you're already here for" he chuckled.

I tried to scowl at him but failed miserably from my still erratic heartbeat. 

"How do you do that?" I asked taking a deep breath calming myself while the heat of my blush began to fade.

"Do what, may I ask?" 

I noticed the hint of humor in his words as he spoke telling me he knew full well what I meant. 

"Enter a room without making a single sound, it's unnatural." I said shifting around on the white paper making a crinkling noise which filled the air.

"Ahh...well _that_ my dear is an ancient Cullen family secret" he winked with a knowing smile.

"Now may I ask you a question Miss Swan?" he asked gesturing to where I was looking when he walked in. I simply nodded and followed his gaze, that's when I fully took in the picture before me. My eyes went wide at once as I stared at the photo of a drawing of a male's full body depicting all the muscles with in it and right near the males genitalia was the pen writing I had been trying to read. My face burned once again as I stuttered for words causing Dr. Carlisle's musical laugh to bounce around the room.

I quickly looked away with a shy smile on my face while staring at my feet. 

"My son did that on purpose, I'll have you know. It says 'Emmett made you look' followed by a smiley face giving a wink. If it makes you feel any better, your not the only patent of mine I've caught that way." 

With that said I was finally able to look up at him to see him still grinning.

"Remind me to hit him if I ever meet him, okay." 

"Oh you'll get your chance sooner than you think." Dr. Cullen smirked as I furrowed my brows with confusion. "He's one of the physical therapists that you will be seeing. Don't worry though, you'll also have the pleasure of meeting my other more mature son there as well. I'm sure you've heard me talk of them in passing" he said as he began to remove the sling from my arm making me wince. I nodded my head recalling some of the things he has said about the one named Emmett's trouble making. His other son's name I couldn't recall at the moment, though from what I've heard he was very level- headed and smart.

It didn't take long for him to look me over and give me a better knee brace that allowed me more flexibility so I could walk a little easier with out having to use the cane so much.

"Sooo... what did the handsome doctor have to say this time?" Alice's cheery voice asked the moment we were outside.

"That I have to go to physical therapy to re-strengthen the muscles in my arm _slash_ shoulder same goes with my knee. He said that I'll be told what else needs to be done when I go for my evaluation at the end of the week." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"What's with the eye roll?"

_Leave it up to Alice to notice everything_, I thought as I climbed into the passenger side of her car. On the car ride home I told her what had happened in the exam room and that his sons were the ones that I was going to be seeing for my therapy at their privately owned center that they just moved to town from Port Angeles.

She was still laughing about my little mishap when we pulled up in front of my house a few minutes later. "You know Alice seeing as I was just recently in a car wreck from driving to fast you'd think that you'd drive at least some what close to the actual speed limit. Not 50 mph _over_ it!" I cringed.

"What can I say "I feel the need," she giggled "the need for speed!'" she chimed.

I groaned "Alice you know I hate that movie"

"Yes, but you love me so..." she stuck out her tongue as her answer.

"What am I going to do with you" I sighed pulling things out to make for dinner while Alice danced around to her own little tune grabbing the pots and pans we needed. 

"So what _did_ mother dearest have to say when you told her that your trip was a waste of time?" Alice asked randomly picking up a conversation we had right of the accident that was never really finished.

"Well not much really. She said the same ol' same old. '_you'll get them next time, sweet heart'"_ Alice and I chorused my mother's words together. 

"So I guess it's back to the writing block _once_ again." I said defeated.

"Bella, those people wouldn't know a good story if it hit 'em in the head." she said wrapping her tiny arms around me "Don't let them put you down. Your time will come soon enough. Maybe not with that particular story at this time, but I'm positive an even greater one is just itching to be written."

"You think so?" I questioned half heartedly tilting my head to the side.

"I know so." She stated "You just wait and see." and with that she kissed me on the check and bounced back over to the stove to check on the pasta. 

"But..Al.." I started but stopped at her knowing smile she was giving me as she turned around.

"Bella...Bella...Bella" she sang shaking her head with disappointment. "When are you _ever_ going to learn, that you.."

"Don't bet against Alice. I know, I know.." I finished for her with my arms up in surrender.

"That's my girl." she said with a sly smile and I knew that I was going to be dreading what she had to say next. "So with that all squared away my dear, sweet step sister, what do you plan on wearing to these sessions of yours? Seeing as you've never stepped foot into a gym or anything else that had to do with sports for that matter." 

"Umm..." with that little sound she knew she had won and I knew I had lost. _Could this day possible get any worse? _I growled to myself just as the door bell rang. 

"I'll get it." I quickly called out before she could get the chance. I got up as quickly as I could thankful to be free from her ramblings about clothes she had started on. When I opened the door my mouth dropped to shock as my eyes nearly fell out of my head at the man standing in my door way with a huge bundle of roses in his hands.

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW I CAN HEAR THE WHERE'S EDWARD'S ALREADY LOL! He will be showing up with in the next chapter or so. I promise. Now REVIEW! what are you waiting for! REVIEW REVIEW! I want to be at a least 80 before I update, but if I do not reach that I will not be mean and refuse to update if I don't reach it. I love my readers to much for that! till' next,**

**always,**

**Feathers Kiss**


	4. Chapter 4: Roses

**YOU ARE ALL GOING TO GETSPOILED FROM ME UPDATING SO FAST! SO SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU APPERICATE IT REVIEW! (See I told you I wouldn't be mean and make you wait until I reach 80 reviews.) **

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT EDITED, AS SAID IN LAST CH. MY EDITOR IS ON HOLIDAY SO NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU (thanks toVAMPIRELOVER2007for telling me how to do that)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I'm not Stephenie Meyer nor do I know her or own her creations, but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter four:**

**Roses**

"YOU have _got_ to be kidding me!" I screamed as I slammed the door in the face of poor Tyler, who was just doing his job. It wasn't his fault that the roses he was delivering to me with a big balloon attached to it saying _"I'm sorry"_ happened to be from the scumbag I once called my, huh! I can't even say the word. I felt the bile rise up in my throat just as Alice popped her head around the corner and saw my face.

"Bella," she asked cautiously walking towards me "what's with the face?" 

I couldn't even talk I just pointed at the door and stomped my good foot at it like a protesting two year old. She gave me a wry look before she reached for the doorknob to reveal a stunned faced Tyler.

"Sorry about that Ty" Alice quickly apologized for my rudeness. "But from the looks of it, those flowers you've got in your hands are from Newton." He simply just nodded still in shock of having the door slammed in his face. "How much do I owe you for making a pointless trip?" she asked pulling her wallet from her purse that was on the end table.

"It's taken care of. He figured you'd turn them away, but could you at least take them anyway?" he asked with a pleading voice. At Alice's warning eyebrow he quickly began to stutter. "It's...it's just that my mother finally allowed me to deliver flowers after being stuck doing clean up around the shop an...and taking orders for forever and doing any other grimy thing you can think of to do there. She warned me that if I get one bad delivery or refusal of an order she would pull the plug on me." Tyler looked so pathetic that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Fine! But this is the only time, got it!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Relief quickly washed over his face as he handed me the flowers and before he could say another word I slammed the door closed again. I walked back into the kitchen and quickly went to the sink, dumping the flowers into the garbage disposal. 

"Wait!" Alice hollered reaching in and grabbing the few colors she liked. "Proceed" she sang with a smile while taking in the scent of the flowers in her hands as I flipped the switched. The sound of the griding oddly relaxed me as I took end of the wooden spoon we were using for the pasta and stuffed them all down until there was nothing left but tiny pieces here and there.

"Feel better?" Alice giggled as I sighed in satisfaction whipping my hands off.

"Much" 

A few minutes later I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway just as Alice and I finished putting the food out on the table. I had just sat down when I heard Charlie's astonished mumblings in the entrance way. Alice and I exchanged curios look as we both stepped into the hall to see what the commotion was about. There littered on the porch was 20 vases all filled with roses blocking the door. 

My mouth hung open in disbelief as my eyes glanced up to take in yet another florist's van pulling into the drive. 

"How...I...OOOO... Tyler tricked us" I groaned, mentally adding him to the people I needed to smack. 

"Well in his defense you did say that you'd accept the delivery" Alice ever so kindly had to point out between giggles. 

"Oh you think this is funny?" She nodded then pointed her finger over my shoulder to my father talking to the new florist guy. 

"Oh no he didn't" I shirked as he signed the acceptance sheet. "Dad, what are you doing? Those are from Newton! Are you trying to make me go insane!" I yelled at him as he stepped up the stairs, my anger now at full boiling point. 

"It's only flower's Bells" he responded.

"Who are you and what have you done with my father? Aren't you the one who punched the guy for breaking my heart and causing me to almost die in a car crash?" I glared at him, growling under my breath with frustration. 

"Let them come Bella." he said simply setting the vase down on the entrance table. "Make the boy pay for his mistakes. Just think if he keeps this up he'll be broke by the end of the week." he shrugged with an impish smirk. 

Alice squealed from the side of me, clapping her hands together with glee making me jump, having forgotten she was even there. 

"Looks like that's my cue to go eat. It smells great girls" Charlie said quickly making his escape from a bubbly pixie. 

I turned my attention back to Alice to see an evil grin on her porcelain like face. "You had one of your moments didn't you?" I stated more so than questioned. She rubbed her hands together and filled me in on whatever it was that came to her.

After two more trucks worth of flower delivery's we now had a total of roughly 80 or so different type of floral arrangements. _All roses, he must have wiped out the whole town and the next to pull this off,_ I thought ruefully to myself as Jasper pulled up in a truck I hadn't seen before.

"Who'd you steal that from, Jazz?" Alice asked as she skipped over to his awaiting arms. "Rose's boyfriend let me borrow it. When I told him what we were doing he gladly gave me the keys." he said dangling them in front of Alice's smiling face. 

"Don't tell me you gave that goof ball your car." I laughed remembering the few times I had met him though his name always slipped my mind for some reason.

"No! Are you nut's?" Jasper asked with a look of mock shock.

"I've been known to be." I replied standing up from my spot on the porch step where we had been waiting.

"Wow! You guys weren't kidding when you said how many there are" he said in awe followed by a short whistle.

"Tell me about it" I said rolling my eyes. "Let's get this over with before I change my mind"

"HAA! Like that would ever happen" Alice snorted, loading up the huge Jeep with the millions of flowers. 

"Bella, I can't believe you put that old truck of yours from high school back on the road." Jasper said with a shack of his head. "I didn't think it even worked anymore, never mind the fact that you still held onto it for all these years."

"Hey leave my old truck alone." I scowled "Billy's son fixed it up for me a few weeks ago so I could have a car." I said now carefully placing the vases into the extra boxes Jasper had left over from moving my things.

"That was nice of him" Jasper said taking the filled boxes over to the truck bed. 

I was amazed that it didn't take that long to load everything up into the trucks with Alice driving mine followed my Jasper in the Jeep. Shortly after we were pulling up in front of the apartment building that I once called home only a month ago now. Alice had called his work to make sure that he was there so we wouldn't get caught in what we were about to do.

"Got that spare key?" Alice asked as she cut the engine clearly ecstatic with our little payback. I smiled at her as I held up the key to her face. 

"Lets go" I said while gingerly climbing out of the truck. My nerves were prickling at the memories that would lye behind that door. I took a deep breath shoving the key in and let the door slam open. The place was in darkness and I felt a chill run up my spine from the air conditioner.

"Okay lets get a move on" I proclaimed letting the games begin. I helped as much as I could until I started getting to sore from the lifting and walking in an out. So I decided I'd take that time while the others finished up to put the final nail in the coffin.

"Done" Jasper declared taking a swig of his water bottle he so gladly helped himself to from the fridge. 

"Yup" I replied walking out into the hallway, shutting the door to my past behind me.

"Do you want tap or a tack?" Alice asked holding up both while beaming with pride that her vision was complete. 

"Tack" I said gladly taking it from her and pinning my note to the door for all to see. 

_Michael,_

_We were together how long? What 8 years or so and you'd think after all that time you'd remember the fact that __I HATE ROSES!_

_Nice try, but I've wasted enough of my life on you. The very thought of you makes me sick. Your attempt is pathetic. Your timing is years to late for you to start playing romantic now. Why don't you give these to the slut you really wanted all along. Oh wait did Lauren actually grow a brain cell and get sick of you too? Is that why you pulled this? Scratch that I don't even care anymore. You know what I hate the most out of all this, __YOU!__ NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! Don't try to contact me in anyway again or I'll give you a black eye myself this time! GOT IT! _

_I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IT'S OVER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK CLUELESS HEAD! _

_THIS IS GOODBYE!_

_From,_

_The best thing you've ever had and will never have again!_

_p.s. Enjoy the flowers, because I sure didn't_

"And there you have it." I sighed after I finished reading it out loud for them. 

"I think you were to nice" Alice said as we walked out to the parking lot. 

"Oh, you just wait until the landlord comes home and finds his hallway packed with roses" I laughed darkly at the thought. Mike not only sent enough to fill up every inch of the tiny apartment, but enough to fill up the whole hallway leading right to his door at the end of it as well.

"Am I missing something extra to this?" She asked looking at me slyly from the corner of her eye.

"Did _I_ forget to mention that the landlord hates roses too" I said playing with a piece of my hair playing innocent. At that we both burst with laughter at the convent coincidence of it all.

* * *

**Now that you all have been spoiled once again by a quick update I WANT TO SEE LOTS A REVIEWS! Next chapter drum roll please...EDWARD! lol! OH and not who you expected at the door nowwas it hehehe! **

**Also a little side note for you all, Rosalie and Jasper are cousins so they don't really get to see each otherso much. They all were close has kids but Rose went away to college so they drifted, they do take time once a month to spend time together not counting at family things. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Physical

**I'm back did you miss me!**

**DISClAIMER: if you haven't figured it out by the other's I'm not Stephenie Meyer**

**Edited: by Goldsparkler**

**Okay, I wont make you wait any longer on with the chapter, are you ready?...**

**Chapter Five:**

**Physical **

The next morning when Alice arrived she found me sitting on the couch in the living room laughing my head off with a letter in my hand.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Alice asked plopping down beside me and reading the paper I had just shoved into her face. "Oh my goodness. NO WAY!!" she squealed as I nodded my head with a big grin still on my face.

"That just puts the icing on the cake!"

"I told you the landlord doesn't like roses"

"But... who'd... think that he'd _actually_ kick him out for it" Alice said through short breaths between her laughter.

"And you thought I was being too nice" I said with an evil smile.

"That is true until you filled me in last night about that little shared hatred. You know because of you I kept Jasper up all night with my rambling about what might happen."

"So grumpy Jazz, check." I said giving her a thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes at me with a laugh playing at her lips as she stood up.

"So let's get you ready for your evaluation today" she beamed as I groaned.

"What's wrong with the black t-shirt and the jeans I have on?" I asked seeing nothing wrong with it for what I was going for today.

"BORING" she chimed.

"Huh! Fine" I huffed in defeat.

25 tortuous minutes later we were pulling into the parking space in front of a new building I hadn't noticed before. I was now dressed in a black fitted tank top still wearing the same jeans I had on in the first place. The big difference from the shirt I had on before to this, I couldn't tell you.

"I'm so excited" Alice chimed from the door as she held it open for me.

"Alice what's so exciting about this for you when I'm the one who has to go here in the first place?" I questioned shaking my head as we entered the front waiting room. She shrugged giving me one of those looks like she knows something that I don't. I gave her a pointed glare before turning my head to the receptionist.

"Rosalie?" I said in surprise at the sight of the blond grinning back at me from her desk behind the counter.

"Bella, why was I not surprised to find out that you'd have to come here" she laughed looking over to Alice with a wink.

"I'm the one surprised. Alice why didn't you tell me she was working here?" I asked now fully looking at her.

"It's a new job and I didn't think it matter that my boyfriend's cousin was working here" she said with an evil grin.

"Technically I'm only helping out until the block heads find someone new" Rose said with a wave of her hand. "Anyway Bella, you can go right in through that door there and Alice I don't think Em would mind if you came and helped me out with filing this crap" she said pointing to the moving boxes that where still filled with files.

"Yay!" Alice sang as I stood frozen from the words Rosalie had just said. Suddenly everything began to click into place as I looked at the names on the door for the first time.

_Olympic Hope Physical and Aquatic Therapy Center_

_Clinical Coordinator: Edward A.M. Cullen P.T.A._

_Emmett Cullen P.T._

Why I never put the names together before was beyond me. I felt the blood drain from my face while all the realizations of the first name on the glass door hit me full force. I've known Emmett for a long time now, but never put two and two together when hearing Carlisle talk about his sons before. We were only on a first name basis because we really friends of friends. I would hangout with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper whenever I would get dragged to a party or out on one of their many let's make Bella the fifth wheel dates when I was seventeen, before I finally agreed to go out with Mike that is.

I would just stay quiet all night mostly out of shyness and the fact that I didn't know what they were talking about half the time seeing as I was just an add on to the group. Alice always hated to leave me out of the fun they would be having so I went to make her happy. Though I did have fun here and there while out with them and one of those times stopped my heart now.

"Earth to Bella," Alice said waving her hands in front of my face to make me look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I..aaaa...I can't go in there" I said turning from the door.

"Bella you know Emmett doesn't bite, much...OHHH wait I know what the.." I cut her words off with my hand over her mouth before she could make a scene.

I glared at her and she nodded signaling me to free her.

"You honestly had no clue did you" she said smacking herself in the forehead. "Bella after all this time you'd think that you'd figure out that Emmett and _Edward_ were the same people that Dr. Carlisle always talks about."

"I know stupid me. You know how I am with names" I said frustrated with myself.

"Bella, it was a long time ago I'm sure he doesn't remember just go in there" Alice said nudging me forward.

"But if I remember that night Alice who's to say..." I trailed off as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"So what if he does. Just don't say anything about it, okay." Alice said with a reassuring pat on my back.

"Gee thanks" I gulped as I stepped into the room that was more of a mini gym, Alice right behind me.

"Let's get physical, physical..."

We stopped dead in our tracks as all the nerves I was just feeling flew out the window the moment we entered the room. There standing with his back to us was the big bear that is Emmett singing in a high pitched out of tune girl voice doing the cabbage patch singing like there was no tomorrow.

"I wanna get physicalllll..." he screeched at the top of his lungs causing both Alice and I to burst out in hysterics.

He jumped in shock and spun around to face us. "You scared the living crap out of me!" he bellowed rubbing his chest.

"That was interesting" Alice giggled calming herself.

"What would you score it as?" I asked collecting myself as well.

"Ummm" she said tapping her chin for effect "I'll give a 10 on the voice and a 1 on the lame dance moves"

"Which one is the best?" he asked clearly dumbfounded by our rating system which we didn't have.

"That's for us to know and you never to find out." I teased as he walked over to us with a pout on his face. "Oh that reminds me" I said once he was close enough for me to hit.

"Ouch!! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"That's for making me look" I sneered as his booming laugh filled the room.

"Emmett who are you torturing now with your pranks?" A silky voice that I'd still know anywhere came from behind us. My eyes widened in panic as I looked over to Alice only to find the spot next to me empty. "That little brat left me" I muttered under my breath quickly thinking of different ways to get her back.

But my rambling thoughts went blank as I looked back up to find two shocked emerald green eyes looking back at me.

"Bella..." he said in almost a whisper as the sound of my name on his lips made my heart rate pick up.  
_OH great I wasn't the only one who remembered, _my mind screamed to itself .

The memories flooded my mind as I felt the heat in my cheeks causing me to quickly look away...

**HEHEHE! Evil me!! Another cliffie just when things were starting to unfold. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! and I will get the next part up to you by tomorrow if you send in 'LOTS A' REVIEWS!! Remember don't just add to alert/favs leave a review while your on your way!! I know it's really short, sorry (sad face)**

**ps. is anyone having problems with the document thing deleting stuff when you save it. Like the break line, and the bold and stuff disappear? Just wondering it's driving me nuts!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Remembrance

****

(Okay, I am warning you all now that this is really, really short because it is Bella's mind thinking about what happened. )

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed who I could not reply to & say thank you to all the readers who have added this to thier alerts/favs.

Thanks to you I HAVE REACHED over 100! REVIEWS!! So with that being said I want to give a special shout out to my 100th reviewer Xiomara209! 

Edited by the amazing Goldsparkler! ya

Do I really need to put a disclaimer?

ENOUGH NOW ON TO WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN DYING TO KNOW!! WHAT HAPPENED!! lol!

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_o

**Chapter six:**

**Remembrance**

We had met for the first time the night of Emmett's 21st birthday party. Alice insisted that I come because Emmett's newly adopted brother was going to be there and since we were the odd people out of the couple loop she thought that we could keep each other company. Needless to say we hit it off right away that night.

I remember thinking back on it now the few things we had talked about. Edward told me that he had just moved to town a few weeks prior to the party after the death of his parents in a car crash back in Chicago. The closest thing he had to family was his godparents Carlisle and Esme who his parents listed as his guardians in their will. They soon took the step to adopt him to ensure that the State wouldn't take claim on him and put him in foster care until he was eighteen. We had talked all night long to each other about everything you could possibly think of. He told me he was home schooled since Forks High didn't have the advanced courses he was in back home.

That night everyone was drinking, Emmett was playing bartender since he wanted to try some of the different things listed in the book that someone gave him. I had found one that I said I liked when given a sip and Edward and I soon found ourselves feeling quite tipsy by the end of the night. By this point everyone started to leave or go off alone somewhere leaving Edward and I alone on the couch in the living room watching god knows what. I had rested my head on his shoulder in complete comfort while his arm wrapped around me securing me to his side while his fingers started tracing little circles on my side. I couldn't place the feeling in me at the time when he slowly turned to me and gently lifted my chin to his with his free hand so our foreheads touched.

His eyes burned into mine searching for unspoken permission before his lips claimed mine. My body and mind lit up and a fiery spark raced through the both of us as our kisses grew more passionate and our bodies ached for the each other. Everything felt so natural, so right, so complete between us that my heart melted into his the second our lips had touched.. Whilst we let our bodies lead in the heat of the moment, our minds told us to stop before we took things way too far. With common sense prevailing, we cuddled together on the couch reflecting on the evening and soon fell asleep perfectly content wrapped in each other's arms.

I had awoken early the next morning before him and everyone else feeling completely embarrassed by my actions from the night before. My mind reeled from all the mix of emotions that we shared that night, feelings which I wasn't even sure he actually shared. So to avoid the awkward morning after talk and for fear of it meaning nothing on his part, I unwrapped myself from his warm arms after memorizing his sleeping face in the morning light not knowing if I'll ever see it again.

I gathered my things as silently as I could then kissed him softly one last time on the lips causing a heart breaking smile to form on his sleeping angelic features, and left. I saw him shortly after at another get together but neither of us knew how to act around each other so we just acted like nothing happened both not sure how the other one felt. We didn't talk about it though at sometimes he would slide his arm around me if we were standing next to each other little things like that but that was all. He had hugged me bye with a kiss on the cheek when I had left and we just lost touch after that .

Emmett had gone back to college and it wasn't until nine months later when I was already with Mike that we saw each other again at the welcome home party. He was dating someone from what I heard and he had left the party early before we could get a chance to talk alone due to the fact that Mike was glued to my hip the whole time we were there, reminding me of a puppy dog.

Edward was the reason why it took me so long to say yes to Mike. I couldn't help but hold out some form of hope that we would see each other again but by the time we did it was too late. I never saw him again after that, that is... until now...

"Hi" I said meekly looking back up to his piercing gaze. I thought I saw a small flicker of the same warmth I seen so long ago before his emerald gems quickly composed themselves into the look of a professional PT, but I couldn't be sure. I wouldn't, I couldn't let my heart think there was new hope, if I wasn't good enough for him then, then I surely wasn't now.

* * *

**I just want to say real quick that I do not support under age drinking when it is not done in a controlled environment where no one drives home drunk! I would be a hypocrite to say you can't do it when I sure the heck did at that age. It happens. I just hope you all are careful when doing so. OKAY ENOUGH! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! you know you want too!!**


	7. Chapter 7: What if?

**HI everyone! Sorry for making you wait. I've been busy working on the chapter for my other story, which I'm glad is finally getting out of it's block it was stuck in in my head. I wrote this up last night and I hope you all like it! with that said, **

**insert usual disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and you know the rest!**

**Edited by: Goldsparkler **

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven:**

**What if ?**

"Bella..." I said in disbelief staring at the ghost of my past. Her beauty was even more breathtaking now than it was the first time I saw her. Her chocolate orbs held shock in them and a hint of something I couldn't place as a blush crept into her cheeks and looked away from me shyly. My instincts screamed at me to reach out to her and touch the softness of her rosy skin, but I quickly reined that feeling in.

It was this same instinct to touch her that gave my heart the flutter it felt even now after all this time as when I had gone with my gut and kissed her that night at the party. The warmth of her lips on mine and her soft moans tickling my skin as we explored each others bodies, something that I would never normally have done with someone I had just met, was pure heaven. To be honest with myself I was rather shy in that department and had never done half the things I did with Bella that night. But something about her made me feel unencumbered by it all, it was like I had found my everything the moment I laid eyes on her.

I had just moved to Forks a few weeks prior to my new home with my "new" family. I kept to myself most of the time then, not really talking to anyone because I was still trying to handle the sudden loss of my parents. The Cullen's were always like my second family and I was thankful that they took me in as their own. Emmett, their son, was ... and is my best friend. They used to come down every summer to Chicago to visit for a few weeks when Carlisle would do his annual teaching seminars at the local medical center.

I remember that Emmett whined for two hours straight just to get me to go out with him for his birthday party that night. I finally gave in knowing that it would do me some good to get out and stop dwelling on the negative for a night. Little did I know that I would meet Bella, a beautiful, smart, witty girl. It was the first time since my parent's deaths that I truly felt like myself again and was able to laugh and smile without having to pretend that it was genuine because it was.

I was drawn to her like a magnetic and the pull of her lips broke me and yet healed me all at the same time. I felt like I was on fire, like a spark lit up inside me and I never wanted it to end. My body begged for me to take her fully and I almost did, but my mind stopped us from going there, keeping the thin fabric of our undergarments between us and the passion. The feel of her heated skin on mine was like a drug and I've been hooked ever since.

Bella has stared in almost all my dreams since that night and I always wondered what would have happened between us if she had fallen back to sleep in my arms and not left. The soft kiss of her lips on mine when she bid me goodbye and brushed the hair from my forehead not knowing that I had been secretly watching her hunt around for her shoe played over and over again in my mind. She didn't know that I had awoken the moment she stirred in my arms and searched out her belongings. I kicked myself for not letting her know I was awake and wished that I had just reached up and pulled her back on top of me when she kissed me, but it was something she mumbled in her slumber that made me keep the façade.

_Edward... _she murmured making my heart sore with my name falling from her pouted lips. At first I thought she had awoken but when she didn't open her eyes to meet mine, which were at the time lost in her angelic sleeping features, I realized that she must talk in her sleep. I chuckled to myself has she mumbled something unintelligible that sounded like she was saying 'she was a dove'. But it was her next words that stopped my breath,

_Mike I'm sorry..._My mind froze, who was this Mike? Why was she sorry? So I whispered softly to her in hopes to get her to speak more, _What are you sorry for?_ I asked. _I love him..._she answered. _You...you love_ _him?_ I said more to myself as my heart twinged at those words. _This will_ _hurt him..._she replied back then went silent, she didn't say anything else. I soon fell asleep with her words nagging at my brain until I came to the conclusion that at this moment it didn't matter. What matter was this, this wonderful person tangled together with me and the flood of feelings we shared that night.

I must admit that I didn't know how to act around her when I saw her again for the first time after our little escapade. I didn't think it'd be appropriate for me to just walk up to her and stick my tongue down her throat in front of everyone when we hadn't even spoken since then and never mind the fact that it would be hard to explain to everyone for that matter. I for one didn't tell anyone and I was sure that Bella hadn't either, well not go into full detail anyway if she did. I had simply told Emmett when asked about Bella's and my sleeping arrangements that he had stumbled upon on his trip to the bathroom that night, that we were kissing and fell asleep talking and watching TV. He shrugged and said that she was a good catch and I even dared to ask about this Mike guy she mentioned subconsciously (which I also kept to myself). He said that the kid's last name was Newton and that from what he'd heard wanted Bella or something like that, needless to say his words didn't help clear anything up.

I figured that I'd act like nothing happened and just test how she'd act if I were to touch her, which was something that I didn't think I would be able to_ not_ do in some way to start with, so I took the chance and slipped my arm around her back and when she didn't pull away, leaning into me instead, I relaxed a little. We played that little game throughout the whole party. It was heart pounding to have this dirty little secret between us while unbeknown to anyone around us. The party had ended all to soon for me and if I had my way I would have pulled Bella away from prying eyes to give her a proper kiss goodbye but the chance didn't come so I hugged her tightly to me and kissed her on the corner of her mouth half on her cheek, causing her to blush.

I don't know why I didn't get her number that night or even the second time around, I guess I just thought I would see her again soon. But how was I to know that 9 months were going to pass until I would have the chance to actually talk to her again. I was home schooled and didn't really know anyone other than Bella and the rest of Emmett's friends. Bella is the sister of Alice, whose boyfriend Jasper is the cousin of Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, and so with Em and Rose back off to college, no one saw each other. It's confusing to my own thoughts I know, but just because I didn't talk to Bella didn't mean that I hadn't seen her.

I had just walked into the Thrift-way to get some things on the small list Esme gave me to get when I saw her. I was walking out of an aisle and I caught sight of her brown locks turning into another. I was about to call out to her just as a blond haired guy walked up to her with a huge smile on his face making me stop in my tracks and quickly hide just out of sight. I watched as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug which she didn't return but half smiled up at him instead, he then released her and placed his hand on top of hers.

I didn't see anything after that, I had dumped the few things I had on the shelf behind me and ran out. That was the 7th month. I found out the start of the 9th month at Emmett's welcome home party just who that guy was, the one and only Mike Newton. Oh how I loathed that name even now and I only met him that once. He and Bella made their first party appearance has a couple that day, though I couldn't bear to ask how long it had been since they started seeing each other was. I had lied when she asked if I was seeing anyone and told her yes so I wouldn't seem like a fool and left early because the sight of them together killed me.

And now here she was standing in front of me blushing that tempting shade of crimson.

"Hi" she said softly bringing her sparkling eyes back to mine. It took me a moment to remember where we were and why _Isabella_ was here. I don't know why I never made the connections before with Carlisle always talking about her being in there and the _Isabella_ standing in front of me. I knew he had her has a 'regular customer' he would joking call the people he saw almost on a daily bases, but why had I not realized that Bella Isabella in this matter. After all it is not a name you tend to hear everyday, she told me it was her first name, Bella for short. I internally smacked myself for this oversight. I must say that fate was cruel and kind on this day but I couldn't think of the what ifs any longer, she was hurt and I had a job to do.

* * *

**You weren't expecting Edward's POV now were you hehehe!! A good writer shouldn't have to say who's POV it is when the whole chapter is out of that other person's view point and not switched from one to the other that does require the point out of who's who's so no one get's confused! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS PEOPLE!! REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!! make my day brighter!! Thank you all for reading **


	8. Chapter 8: Touch

**HI everyone! This is the longest chapter yet (for this story any ways lol!) Also for those of you who are fans of my other story 'Crescent Dawn' and haven't read the new chapter yet or have but didn't review yet then please go do so! I'm almost at 500 reviews for that one and I just need 3 more to get there, so head on over and whoever is number 500 gets a shout out at the top of the next chapter!! Alright enough of about that already,**

**as always Edited by GOLDSPARKLER and the usual disclaimer that no I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I know her or own her characters, I'm just playing in there world!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hi" I said meekly looking back up to his piercing gaze. I thought I saw a small flicker of the same warmth I seen so long ago before his emerald gems quickly composed themselves into the look of a professional PT, but I couldn't be sure. I wouldn't, I couldn't let my heart think there was new hope, if I wasn't good enough for him then, then I surely wasn't now._

**Chapter 8:**

**Touch**

He cleared his throat then smiled at me with that crooked grin that had haunted my dreams since the first time I saw it. "It's nice to see you again Bella, shall we get started with your evaluation?" Hearing him asked making my heart beat even faster than it already was from the sight of that breathtaking smile speak my name made my heart, which was already beating double it's normal rate from that breathtaking smile, speed up even more. I nodded and hobbled over to the room to which he gestured, leaving a dumbfounded Emmett staring after us.

I knew my cheeks were still pink but no matter how hard I tried to calm my nerves I couldn't. Edward motioned for me to take a seat in a small exam room with a desk in the corner and two chairs, one of which I sat in. There was also the normal hospital type examination table along the wall with a pillow resting on it. There wasn't much to the room but I did notice the same poster that Emmett had written on in the hospital on the wall. As my eyes took in the surroundings I heard Edward speaking in a low voice to someone whom I could only assume was Emmett since he was the only one out there when I turned away.

I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I did catch my name being said between them. I tried to strain my ears to hear more but Edward cut off whatever Emmett was going to say and walked into the room with an annoyed look on his face holding a folder in his hands.

"Sorry about that Bella." He said with an apologetic smile taking the seat with his back to the desk.

I just shrugged not able to think straight with the way he kept saying my name like it was a newly found word to him, or rather a name he thought he would never say again.

"So as you might have guessed by now we are going to have a lot of work to do to get you back into perfect physical health with your knee, shoulder and wrist rehabilitation."

I nodded as he spoke simply showing that I understood what he was talking about. I hated the thought of working out and the pain which I knew I was going to feel in order to get back on my feet but knowing that Edward would be there every gruelling step of the way and all the time we'd be spending together in the process outweighed all that.

"Today we're just going to take a look at where you stand then we will go from there. Okay?" He smiled looking over something in my folder. I watched his eyes intently scan whatever it was he was looking at and his brow puckered then smoothed out making his face unreadable. The silence felt like an eternity as I stared at him taking in his jaw line, which was fine by me, when I noticed that he had a faint smile pulling at the corner of his lips and I realized he must have caught me looking at him. I quickly looked down at the floor feeling my cheeks heat up once again in his presence. The moment I looked away he placed the folder back down on the desk, the sudden movement making me look back up at him just as he was running his fingers through his bronze dishevelled hair.

I had the sudden urge to stand up and run my own fingers through it wanting to feel the silkiness of it that my mind couldn't quite capture from my memories. "Bella" his velvet voice spoke breaking me out of my trance. My gaze locked on his sparkling emeralds and my breath hitched up for the briefest of seconds. "Can you hop up on the exam table for me or do you need help?"

"I...I um don't think I can do it by myself." I said shyly, my voice sounded funny even to my own ears. He stood up lithely, and before I could fathom what he was doing I was swooped up in his arms and placed on the exam bed. My arms wrapped around his neck instantly and the feel of being in his strong arms again made my heart soar. I noted that his arms stayed locked around me like mine were around him as we stared deep into each others eyes.

I bit at my lip fighting with the burning need that raced through me to kiss him as his eyes darted from mine to my lips quickly then all too soon he pulled away turning from me. _What is wrong with me! Bella get a grip of yourself! Your mind is just playing tricks on you that's all! He couldn't possible want to kiss me, never mind just want me in general, not after all this time seeing as he clearly changed his mind about me back then. Could he? No... I won't get my hopes up only to be hurt again. _My mind groaned with all the sudden questions and thoughts jamming together at once making my head start to throb.

I still remember that day clearly when Alice came home from Jasper's and told me that Emmett was talking about Edward snagging himself a girlfriend recently and all he knew was that she was apparently very beautiful and fascinating. So Alice asked if he at least knew her name but Emmett shrugged saying he didn't know her name for sure but remembered Edward saying something in regard to Claire when he overheard him talking to Esme. My heart broke when she told me that part. I hoped at first that he was possibly talking about me but that was stupid of me to think that. When I thought about her words afterwards I should have known straight off it wasn't me. I was anything but beautiful and far from being fascinating, unless you can call my lack of balance as being seen as such. I was plain boring Bella, the bookworm who listened to classical music and wrote cheesy poems and things.

I brought my hands to my face trying to wipe away my raging thoughts before he could turn around again. When he turned back to me his face looked a little flustered but yet again his professional mask fell into place across his features.

Edward began going through the paces of testing my shoulder limitations then my grip strength in my good hand comparing it to my recently healed one. He explained as he went what things needed to be worked on in my sessions here to make them stronger and what needed to be done to get back my full range of motion in them as well.

My wince didn't go unnoticed by Edward as he bent the recently injured hand back to check the flexibility of it. "Sorry Bella, but I have to check." He said with an apologetic smile as he kept my bad hand in his and lightly rubbed over my wrist bone with his thumb. His touch was so soft on my skin that it gave me goosebumps up my arm. "Cold?" He questioned causing me to blush once again. I quickly looked away from him shaking my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath as if he were trying to collect himself.

My mind was so caught up in his features that I forgot he was still holding my hand until I felt him give it a light squeeze making me look up at him. "Bella..." Edward's voice was merely a whisper as I searched his glittering eyes, he looked so torn inside.

"Yes" I replied in the same tone feeling my heart skip in place waiting for him to speak again.

"I really don't want to hurt you but I'm afraid that I have no choice in the matter." He looked down to my broken up knee and I felt my heart sink as I realised that what he was going to say was not what I had hoped would come out of his mouth instead. How silly of me to think that he was going to ask me out? I'm sure he has a girlfriend waiting for him at home. He removed his hand from mine and I quickly felt the emptiness at the loss of his warmth which had enveloped my tiny hand that still fit so perfectly together with his after all this time. Something about it just felt right but I couldn't let my thoughts stray there, not now.

I felt a shiver run up my spine as I felt his fingers brush against the skin on my thigh as he undid the bindings of the brace from around my leg freeing it completely. I was glad that I had worn shorts today because if I had worn pants then I would've had to take them off to give him full access to my knee. The thought itself was embarrassing enough, but to have to sit there in your underwear with a hospital gown on in front of someone you didn't know, never mind the fact that I did know this person in more ways than one, made me cringe.

Edward put my bare foot on his upper thigh to support it sliding his left hand up my calf leaving my skin tingling in its wake as he positioned his other hand cupping my knee cap.

"Bella this is really going to hurt you might want to brace yourself by grabbing on to something" he said. A little twinkle in his eye as my hand gripped onto his shoulder without my mind telling it to. I could feel the built muscle beneath my fingertips ..._'just how I remembered it' _I thought to myself.

My train of thought was cut off when he gently bent my leg up making me almost bite my tongue off. I tried to hold in my scream of pain as tears filled my eyes, and my fingernails dug into his shoulder.

"Sorry" he said softly massaging my now burning knee muscles releasing some of the tension in them. My body relaxed at his touch and I realised I was still holding tightly to him. I quickly removed my hand from his shoulder and wiped some of my traitor tears away.

"Please tell me you don't have to do that again." I inquired with little hope knowing full well I would have to endure this pain over and over again in the days to come in order to get better.

"Just once more for today, I promise." He smiled reassuringly at me. "Do you want to call in Alice this time?" He asked and something in his voice told me he wished I wouldn't. I shook my head and braced myself once more gripping his shoulder feeling him tense up suddenly. My eyes flashed to his face seeing a hint of pink forming on his pale cheeks and followed his line of gaze. I looked down at my foot and gulped noticing that I had unknowingly slid my foot up higher on his upper thigh when I sat forward landing extremely close to a very sensitive spot. My face flamed up as my eyes widened in shock and I felt like we were frozen in place both not sure what to say or even if we should say anything at all making the moment feel like it lasted forever instead of mere seconds as my foot stayed in its compromising place.

Edward cleared his throat licking his lips nervously while quickly moving my foot back to where it was originally resting just above his knelled knee. Neither of us dared to look at each other due to the awkwardness that had engulfed the room after that. He leaned back on his knees slightly reaching for the ruler gage that was on a cart to his side then returned his hands to my leg holding the cold plastic against it. "Ready?" He asked looking up at him from under his long dark lashes. I nodded in reply not trusting my voice knowing that it would falter from under the weight of his stare.

I took a deep breath as he took his eyes from mine tilting his head to better read the measurement as he again bent my knee moving it up and down. "OW! OW! OW! OW!" I whimpered out between breaths as a new batch of tears formed in my eyes. "Shhhhh" Edward said soothingly putting down the ruler while his other hand once again began rubbing my knee, his features holding concern. My mind raced as he looked at me and I wondered if he was this way with all his patients touching them so much like this while comforting them in such a caring way or was it simply because I was someone who had shared a somewhat intimate past moment with him. Maybe I was just letting my mind get the better of me.

His eyes bore into mine as his free hand reached up hesitatingly brushing my fallen hair behind my ear and stroked his thumb along my cheek catching a cascading tear drop that had escaped from its hiding place. I smiled against his touch despite myself feeling my heart rate pick up as his body leaned in closer to mine.

* * *

**Hmmm I wonder who this _Claire_ could be that Edward was talking about? Do you know? Whoever guesses it right gets their name used in an upcoming chapter!! Will you be a waitress or something else who knows, but until then let me hear those guesses along with your REVIEWS!! and yes I left it there hehehehehehehe!! **

**luv you all! until next time, **

**always, Feathers Kiss**

**ps. almost at 200 reviews so far for this story!! lets see who gets the shout out if they get the lucky number!! thanks for reading and for always reviewing everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Golly!

**HI everyone! Okay, I decided that I will add the first three people who answered the question correctly and write them all into the a chapter at one point or another when they're is a fit moment for it. IF you didn't figure out the answer to who Claire was then here is the winners who did get it right!!**

**1st place!! Congrates to, Stavangel !! **

**followed by, LivforLove and Lupus!!**

**And what was there answer you ask? Well Edward was talking to Esme about no other then the song _Clair De Lune _when talking about Bella of course and thier shared love for classical music! To the rest of you who also answered right CONGRATES to you all as well and good job everyone!!**

**And as promised a special shoutout to my 200th reviewer!!**

**TWILIGHTSUN14 !! thank you soooo much!!**

**now enough talk about that I know you all just want the chapter already lol!!**

**disclaimer: you know it already**

**edited by: GOLDSPARKLER**

* * *

**Where we left off:**

_His eyes bore into mine as his free hand reached up hesitatingly brushing my fallen hair behind my ear and stroked his thumb along my cheek catching a cascading tear drop that had escaped from its hiding place. I smiled against his touch despite myself feeling my heart rate pick up as his body leaned in closer to mine._

**Chapter 9:**

**Good Golly**

"Bella are you O...kay?" Alice's voice suddenly rang into my ears as she stopped dead in her tracks in the door frame of the room, her voice showing her shock at our close proximity, making Edward and I jump apart. My face flushed as I looked up at her wide eyed seeing the knowing smirk cross her lips as she looked between the two of us, before skipping back out of view leaving Edward and I in yet another awkward position. I stared at the empty space afraid to look to the eyes that I could feel boring into the side of my face making me feel even more uneasy.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he pinched bridge of his nose closing his eyes and let out a deep intake of breath that fanned across my burning cheek making me shiver. I turned my head to him then but kept my gaze down cast looking at my bare foot that was still touching his bended knee. The seemingly endless silence took over the small room as my mind raced with what was going to happen now and what did or would have just happened if Alice hadn't just walked in.

Edward cleared his throat breaking me out of my mess of thoughts and the prolonged silence making my eyes snap up to him. His eyes held all the same confusion that my own mind held but I could see the apology written within them as well. I gave him a small nod letting him know he was forgiven though I didn't feel that he had done anything which needed an apology.

His crooked smile appeared on his smooth lips and my breath caught at the sight of it once again as he ran his fingers through his hair retuning my nodded gesture. "Well now, ummm..." he started as his mind tried to refocus on the task at hand while his eyes scanned around the room. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my mouth as I watched his flustered face lit up when his mind unfroze from its temporary fog as I pointed to my knee brace on the floor. "right" Edward breathed out in relief as he grabbed it and began putting it back on my leg.

"How soon can you start with your sessions?" He asked once he was finished and sitting back in the chair before me writing something I could only assume was the results of the bend measurement test seeing as his eyes flickered to the ruler beside him.

"I can start whenever you want me" I answered but then scolded myself for saying it like that. I saw him smirk quickly arching his eyebrow at my words and just as quickly, his face returned to the professional mask he had worn before.

"When you leave here today make sure you stop in with Rose to set up your appointments when they are best for you to fit in with your normal timetable with work and such. Now if it is possible for you to do so, I would like to get you in here at least three times a week, if not then twice a week would be fine, but no less than that. We will have one day a week where you will do an hour of pool therapy so make sure that on those set days you bring your bathing suit along with you. If you don't feel comfortable, like most people don't, then please at least wear something that is easy to move around in and that does not restrict you in anyway with your movements in the water, so no baggy t-shirts please."

"Got ya." I replied giving a thumbs up which earned me a glimpse of my favourite smile.

"All right then I think that's everything for today." He said standing up extending his hand to me to help me off the exam table. I hesitantly placed my hand in his and the feeling of being whole washed through me like it had done before. I shook it off as I gingerly slid down and returned my body weight to my injured knee causing me to wince.

"It's going to be sore." Edward said knowingly but I picked up on the apologetic hint to his tone as he spoke. "I want you to stay off it as much as possible today and ice it as soon as you get home or if that is to much for you use a heating pack. I am sure you must already know this routine already."

"Yup, but thanks for the reminder." I laughed making him roll his eyes at me as we stopped in front of the open door that lead behind the reception area where Alice and Rosalie had their hands filled with files. "Having fun?" I asked making them both look up at me wearing a frustrated frown.

"Shopping is fun Bella, but THIS.." Alice hissed gesturing to the piles of files before them. "This is torture." Edward and I both burst out laughing at the two of them as they both sent a glare at us not finding the situation funny whatsoever.

"Hey you wanted to help." I gasped out holding my side from laughing so hard. It really wasn't all that funny really, but after all the built up tension in the exam room it felt good to let out a good laugh. I gazed up at Edward to see his eyes sparkling with tears of joy causing me to get lost in his angelic features and it wasn't until he looked back at me that I realized that I had abruptly stopped laughing because I was holding my breath.

"You okay?" He asked taking in my stained red cheeks as I inhaled sharply making my head sway with the rush of oxygen. I stumbled back slightly as the room spun before my eyes and Edward's arms shot out to steady me. "Thank you." I said sheepishly looking up at him from under my lashes. His eyes looked slightly dazed as they looked back at me but he quickly shook his head clearing whatever thoughts that had sprung into his mind in that moment and looked away from me to Alice. "Did she eat this morning?" He asked her and my mind wondered why he just didn't ask me that question seeing that he still had one arm holding me up.

I didn't mind though to say the least. The feeling of being in his arms again for the second time today only made my heart soar with joy but yet a stronger part of me, my mind, spoke otherwise. It screamed at me that I shouldn't get my hopes up and that I was bound to be hurt again and again because clearly I had already been not good enough for one person to want to be with forever. I cringed when I thought of what Mike did to me and the vision of him with her flashed through my mind and at that I pulled myself away from Edwards arms leaving a big space between us.

He turned his head to me and I thought I saw sadness cross his face, but then again my mind had been wrong with reading people before. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't even hear Alice's reply to his question. I looked to her and found her watching me and by the look in her eye I knew she knew what I was thinking about. I turned to the side expecting to find Edward standing there but he had apparently vanished into thin air without me taking notice.

Alice's voice chimed beside me answering the puzzled look which I was sure was on my face. "He ran outside."

"He ran outside?" I questioned saying the words slowly like I was a child unsure of what the words meant.

"Yeah, to help one of his patients that's in a wheel chair." She exclaimed pointing out the glass doors to where Edward was greeting an older woman that was being lowered into her wheelchair by a younger looking man that must be her son because there was no way that he could be her husband, but then again you never know nowadays.

"That's Molly, and that man she is with _is _her son Pat." My head snapped to Alice and she giggled at my glare knowing me all to well and she knew that I hated it. "So any who, ready to blow this joint?" She sang bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I have..." I began but was stopped by Alice's raised hand.

"Already taken care of sis." She saluted turning for the door to bring the car around. I sighed shaking my head at her just as Edward walked back in pushing Molly.

She was a cute little old lady but I could tell that there was nothing old about her. Her eyes were a piercing blue and I could see specks of gold in them that made them twinkle with her inner glow of pure joy. She smiled warmly at me and I returned the same smile whole heartedly. "Why Edward who is this lovely beauty you have here?" Her cheery voice asked a now blushing Edward whose face matched my own.

"Molly this is Bella," he gestured "Bella this is the very o_bservant_ Molly." He introduced with a sly grin to which I noted was his way of making her statement about me being indeed a beauty because of my name sack translation.

"Beauty named after beauty." She gushed nodding then motioned for Edward so she could whisper in his ear though it wasn't really a whisper. "That girl's a keeper don't let her out of your sight." As she spoke she winked at me and Edward chuckled nervously and whispered back something to soft for me to hear, but whatever it was made Molly's whole face light up even more. She patted his hand in a loving way looking from him to me with an elated smile on her plump cheeks. I looked up at Edward who smiled at me warily trying to judge the shy smile I gave in return.

I felt so relieved when Alice bounded to the door and yelled for me to get a move on it. I bid farewell to Rosalie with a silent wave before turning to Molly and Edward who was holding the door open for me. I couldn't help but kiss Molly's cheek goodbye and I was already sure I was going to get along with her very well already. I stepped through the door way and looked up to Edward. "It was nice seeing you again Edward." I smiled up at him. He gave me a wide smile and chuckled "Well I sure hope so because you are going to be seeing a lot more of me from now on."

I blushed at his words and walked out the door. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." I muttered to myself as I climbed into the car and we pulled away.

**Now who picked up on the chapter title and the name of the new character, hmmmm lol! GOOD GOLLY, MISS MOLLY!! get it now! for those of you who don't know is a song. Well you all know what time it is so go off and get to it!! and thank you all so much for getting me to 200 reviews!! now lets see how much higher we can get now!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Signs

**HI everyone!! I just want to say thank you to everyone for reviewing so far that I haven't gotten the chance to send my usual reply to. I've been sick and when your sick you know how it is lol. I do want to say that I'm sorry now that this chapter isn't very long but I think it's a good length for what's going on 8) Also I just want to remind everyone that is in the US that the special edition of Eclipse comes out tomorrow with the first ch. of Breaking Dawn in it!! Also make sure to tune into the MTV MOVIE AWARDS this SUN JUNE 1st where they will be showing a full clip of the TWILIGHT MOVIE!! also Robert and Kristen are set to be walking the red carpet or whatever color they have it this year lol! They said that the clip will air some time either during the pre-show or after it, either way your best bet is to watch the whole thing from people arriving until the end! you can't go wrong with Mike Meyers hosting 8D So with that said...**

**Disclaimer: No I am not Stephenir Meyers nor do I know her. I'm just playing in her world 8)**

**EDITED by the always wonderful GOLDSPARKLER!!**

**now on with the story!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10:**

**Signs**

"So when did you make my first appointment there sister of mine?" I asked looking over to her in the driver's seat as we headed home.

"Nope, you first sister." She chirped popping the 'P' in nope. "You have some major explaining to do especially in regards to that little scene I walked in on."

I groaned as my face reddened "Alice.." I whined looking out my window to avoid her gaze.

"Don't you Alice me, Missy. Spill now!" She demanded pinching my arm to get me to look at her.

"OW!" I yelped rubbing the spot "I don't know what you're talking about." I knew it was pointless to play dumb with her but I had to at least try. Alice gave me a death glare then pocked the tender spot of skin she had pinched.

"Ahh, fine, fine just stop with the torture inquest!" I shrieked sliding out of her reach so I was practically sitting on the door itself. She smiled triumphantly turning her eyes back on the road. "Now do I have to ask again?" Alice said warningly raising a daring eyebrow at me. I quickly shook my head and let out a deep sigh. "Honestly, Alice I'm really not sure myself. What I do know for sure is that I've never blushed so much in my whole life, never mind in less than an hour."

"Yeah, your face _was _pretty red when I walked in." She giggled turning the engine off in the driveway of Charlie's house. "I...I think he wanted to or was going to kiss me." I stammered "But then again my mind may have just been playing evil tricks on me the whole time. There's no way what I thought I saw in his eyes or read in his actions could equal out to meaning he still likes me after all this time." I said more to myself than to her as she plopped down on the couch next to me.

"_Bella_, Bella, Bella," she said in a sing song tone shaking her head "how is that so hard for you to believe? 'Cause the last time I checked, you still feel the same way about him and from what I saw today the spark is still there between you two. Don't shy away from what could be a really good thing for you because you're afraid to get burned." Alice stated hugging me to her with one arm.

"I don't know, Alice." I replied tentatively looking away from her to my twisting fingers.

The truth is I have thought about him and the feelings that had blossomed that first night between us, feelings that have only grown stronger with time. I never thought I would ever see him again, though, and because of that I have kept that part of my heart locked away from the real world, only letting my feelings play out in my dreams. The dreams that led me to fall even deeper in love with him than I already was. I know it doesn't make sense even to myself, but the dreams are so lifelike, it's like we are really there holding each other and sharing our lives together. Every soft touch of his skin, his lips and even the smell of him, feels like he is really there in the flesh with me. If I didn't know any better, which I don't, I would say that maybe, just maybe it was possible that we were sharing the same dreams every night, but that of course could just be me and my wishful thinking topped with my overactive mind.

"Everything happens for a reason and believe me when I say that this is the right time for the both you to reappear in each other's lives. You just have to keep your eyes open to the signs around you." Alice spoke with her all knowing wisdom which went beyond her years.

"I suppose so." I sighed answering half heartedly. My mind was racing with all the possible things that could be taken as being a sign of what's to come in the future as the wanna-be psychic pixie had just exclaimed. Would I even be able to make out a true sign when one is played out before me seeing as I have a hard enough time figuring out my own thoughts and actions never mind the ones of so called fate or destiny? Granted I am a hopeless romantic at heart, but the world painted in books and movies are people's fantasies and don't happen in real life, at least not that I know of.

"HEY! Scatterbrain I'm talking to you." Alice bellowed nudging me in my side.

"Um...What?" I said tilting my head to the side showing that I had absolutely no idea of what she had said.

Alice rolled her eyes at me with an exasperated groan. "_I_ asked if you needed me anymore today because Jazz should be getting out of work soon and I want to beat him home."

I thought about it for a second then decided that a little alone time would do me some good until Charlie got home that is. After all I had a lot of things on my mind without anything else adding to it. "Nah, I should be fine." I said dismissing her from her babysitting Bella duties.

"Well you know the drill call me if you need me, 'kay." She reminded me as she stood to leave. I nodded and walked her out waving as her little yellow bug pulled out of the driveway.

"Finally alone." I muttered to myself as I strolled into the kitchen to see what I could cook up for dinner later on but the picking were slim to say the least and I didn't think I could stomach another night of fish no matter how I prepared it. "Looks like I'm going out after all." I said to the empty kitchen.

I bit my lip while I debated on whether or not to call Alice who would most likely be mad at me seeing as she would just be getting home right about now and the thought of her being angry with me for making her come back here after she had just asked me if I needed anything else before leaving, wouldn't be good. Add that on top of her not being there when Jasper got home meant I would be stuck being her Barbie Bella and that thought made me cringe. With that in mind it gave me all I needed to make my reasonings of why I couldn't just drive myself to the store all the more clear. At this point I would take my chances seeing as the leg I drive with is perfectly fine after all and the only thing I would have a little trouble with would be climbing into the cab of my truck without help, but I needed to start doing things again some time so why not today.

So I grabbed my jacket and keys and hobbled out to my rusty old truck and miraculously pulled myself into the cab without falling or hurting myself more. I couldn't help but smile to myself as the loud engine roared to life and rumbled beneath me making me feel like I was in High School again. The very thought was ironic when coupled with the fact that I had come face to face with a ghost from my past from that time period.

I was relieved to see that the parking lot wasn't packed so I could get space right up front near the doors so I didn't have far to lug all the shopping bags. I quickly grabbed a cage glad that it made a good crutch to rest most my weight on as I slowly made my way over to the produce section. I started absentmindedly humming to myself as I mentally checked off the produce items that I needed and made my way towards one of the many aisles. Alice never understood how I liked going grocery shopping but not shopping, shopping which in her case was her secondary life line, Jasper being her first. I found the maze of aisles calming in an odd way, something that most likely had to do with my love for cooking in general like Alice's love for fashion. I scanned the rows stopping when eyes landed on the top shelf of the section where the bread crumbs I needed were perched.

"Dang it." I cursed under my breath trying to figure out how I was going to be able to reach it without using both my legs to steady myself on the shopping cart. _Why can't I be taller or rather where is a tall_ _person when you need them?_ I asked myself with the a image of Edward popping into my mind as I looked up and down the aisle looking for something that I could possible use to knock it down with. Sadly the only thing I could find that might work a package of wooden squires. I shrugged grabbing one and began trying to coaxed the box down from the shelf. I let out a growl of frustrations as I found this predicament solver harder than it should be taking another swipe at it.

I suddenly froze in my antics and felt my face heat up when a long familiar arm reached over my head and grabbed the box down for me. The very sound of the man's light laugh made my heartbeat pick up. His sweet sandalwood like smell filled my senses making my mind feel heavy as I shivered. _Could this_ _very moment be taken as a sign?_ I wondered to myself as I turned to face the person my heart knew all too well.

* * *

**I know please don't hate me 8( you'll understand why I had to stop it there when the next chapter is out because if I didn't this on would have never ended, not like you all would mind that I'm sure lol! So you know what time it is now REVIEW!! REVIEW!!REVIEW!! also side note I got the sandalwood part because I was listening to Lisa Loebs song called 'sandalwood' if you haven't heard it than go listen to it, it's from her album 'cats tails' 9or (something like that)the one with the song 'Stay' on it 8) okay enough of that go now shoooooeee go review!!**

**lol u all, **

**as always, Feathers Kiss**


	11. Chapter 11: All Apologies

****

I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait. I had to help plan and through a wedding shower for the 7th then had more running around to do for the tradional fathers day cook out held at my familys house on the 15th and the day before that was another party I had to go too. So needless to say I've been a busy bee the last few weeks. I hope you all can forgive me though 8D. So I won't make you wait any longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I know her so you get the gest. not mine just the plot is.

Edited by: Goldsparkler

* * *

Chapter 11:

**All Apologies**

"That's very creative of you, Bella, but not very effective either." Edward's velvet voice chuckled. I turned and gave him a playful scowl and took the box roughly from his hand. "Thank you." I said smugly tilting my nose up in the air as I turned from him to hide my blush throwing the item I was fighting to get in with everything else I had collected so far. My tone and actions only made him laugh more causing me to giggle as well as I made my way further down the aisle with Edward in tow.

I could feel his eyes on me as I scanned the items in silence once his laughter had died down and could tell there was something on his mind just in the weight of his stare. I felt the mood change to one of unease as I paused to grab another item I needed and my eyes shifted to his uncomfortable ones. I could tell he wanted to get something off his chest so I said nothing as I faced him letting my eyes convey the silent signal that I was ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Um...well I'm actual really glad that I found you here tonight... you see... I really wanted to talk to you about something or rather ask you something." He said nervously running his long pale fingers through is untidy hair as he glanced down the aisle then brought his shy eyes back to mine. His words made my heart flutter with anticipation of what he could possibly be getting at and I felt hope well up inside me as the heat rose to my cheeks once again because of him.

"Ahh... geez... this is embarrassing to ask but since we... um.. you know have a past between us," He started his green eyes boring into mine from under his long lashes as a hint of pink formed on his cheeks making them only slightly resemble the bright red that I was sure my face had turned by now. I was so lost in his gaze that it took a moment to click that his tone warranted an acknowledgment on my part but my words were at a loss and I could only nod my head slightly in response. He nodded back licking at his lips as I bit at my lower one watching him take a deep intake of breath before he started talking again.

The whole interaction took only seconds but it all played out in slow motion in front of my eyes and the sound of his voice pulled me back to normal speed. "I was wondering if maybe you'd feel uncomfortable with me treating you because if you do then Emmett could take over your care instead. But like I said it depends on how you feel about it so...um...with that being said I wanted to apologize for my unprofessional behavior today towards you. I stepped over the line and it won't happen again if you decide to continue under my care." He said all in a rush of words making my head spin with everything he put forward for me to think about.

I was far from being uncomfortable around him, nervous yes, but that was only because I wanted nothing more then to grab him and kiss him senseless at every touch of his skin on mine. Unless _he_ was the one really uncomfortable with it but then the only reason I could see was that maybe he did in fact have a girlfriend after all and felt guilty. Either that or I misread his actions and the emotions in his eyes today like I originally thought. But even my first reason seemed to still hold no bearing since I knew he wasn't the type of guy to do such a thing to someone he was involved with romantically. Granted nothing happened between us in a the romantic sense, when you think about it, his actions were those of a friend consoling another friend. But then again I was pretty sure he wanted to kiss me as much as I did him in that moment and I am quite sure we would have if that darn pixie sister of mine hadn't interrupted.

"Please tell me what you are thinking. I can't stand your silence any longer." Edward's sweet voice broke my spellbound thoughts making me jump slightly in shock. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there staring off into space but it couldn't have been that long, I hope. I smiled shyly at him and looked down quickly collecting my thoughts before I gave my answer.

"To be honest I'm far from feeling uncomfortable around you, Edward. Now if it was Emmett treating me _well _that's a different story all together. I don't think I could stand to hear him singing all the time" I joked trying to lighten the mood, a small smile pulling at my lips as I looked up to see Edward with an amused smile of his own.

"Just think how I feel I'm the one who grew up with him." He shuddered making me laugh at his mock frightened expression.

"How very true. Also I must say, my condolences to your poor ear drums having to deal with all that pain." Now it was my turn to shudder. Edward's musical laughter mixed with mine as we fell back to walking through the rest of the aisle we were in.

"How every kind of you to say though hearing your laughter heals all wounds." His words made my heart skip a beat and the warmth of my cheeks as I looked up at him gave the only response I could give to such words as I looked up at him. I could feel myself being drawn in again with the desire to reach up and press my lips to his, but he quickly stepped away and his actions registered the promise I only now remembered which he had made to me about not crossing lines.

"Sorry." He mumbled softly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand that wasn't holding his shopping basket.

"Don't be." I whispered making him look back to me with mixed emotions in his eyes. "I really would like you to keep treating me, that is unless you feel uncomfortable about it? As for the rest I understand I wouldn't want to be the cause of you and your girlfriend fighting."

"Isabella, who said anything about me having a girlfriend? Surely I hope that even though our time together was short and it's been a while since we have seen each other, still, I would have thought that you knew me a little better than that. That you would even consider that I could . . . " He closed his eyes in frustration and took a deep breath "Let me make it clear, I could not be in a relationship, physical or otherwise, with a woman and think of doing such things with someone else, that is not who I am. I could never hurt anyone like that". His tone was laced with anger and disbelief that I could think that of him, making me cower back slightly from the fire in his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry." I stuttered feeling the traitor tears brim to the surface of my eyes and quickly tried to swallow them back taking in a ragged breath as I did so. "I didn't...I didn't mean it like that." I sniffled turning my back to him before he could read my face but it was too late.

"Ohh Bella...I'm the one who should apologize for my outburst, please look at me." He pleaded and I could hear his remorse in his tone. I sniffled again fighting with my emotions but alas a few tears fell anyway. Edward's light touch on my shoulder sent a wave of calm through me as I sucked in another breath of air to steady myself. "Please." His soft voice begged from close behind me making me feel his cool breath caress my ear and neck sending a chill though me. I obeyed his words this time and turned to face his caring eyes which were much closer to my own than I had thought they would be.

His hand slowly moved to my face caressing my cheek with his palm as he gently wiped the fallen tears away. "I seem to be making you cry a lot today, aren't I?" Edward sighed as his half smile played at his lips. "Indeed you are" I said with a light laugh in my words, very aware of his hand still cupping my cheek his thumb brushing back and forth along my warm blushed skin. The slight chill from his cool hand against my skin felt heavenly and I couldn't help but feel the caring tenderness behind his movements. Without thinking I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms around him making him freeze for only a second before he dropped the basket at our feet and encircled my waist with his newly freed arm pulling me closer to him as the hand that held my face now cradled my head snuggly under his chin.

"I really missed you." I admitted listening to his heart beat even faster than it already was at my declaration. I could feel his face smile into my hair before he pulled away enough to look at me, his eyes sparkling with joy. "I really missed you as well mor..."

"SOMEBODY HELP!!..."

* * *

**Sorry I know another cliff hanger but it is all worth it I promise. So can anyone guess from the chapter title what my favorite band is hehehe! the title is also my fav. song of all time. YOU know what time it is know REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!! lets get me to 300!! thanks for reading,**

**lots 'a' love,**

**Feathers Kiss**


	12. Chapter 12: Miracle

**HI everyone! IT"S ALMOST TIME FOR BREAKING DAWN!! YAY!! Now with that said I know that all of us are going to be held up withour books in hand for a few days so I am going to wait until the end of the week to give you all time finish reading it before I update with Ch. 13 which is already written :D **

**Now I would like to give a special shoutout to my 300th reviewer, TWILIGHTSUN14 !! thank you so much for helping me reach it!**

**Disclaimer: No I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own any rights to her work. I am just playing in her world in which she made for us to love!**

**Edited by the greatest editor I could ever ask for, GOLDSPARKLER!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12:**

**Miracle **

The man's shrill voice broke us apart with a jump as we both whirled round towards the sound to find the frantic man holding onto a very pregnant woman who looked about ready to burst at any moment. The woman let out a scream of pain as she clutched her swollen belly breathing heavily. My eyes snapped back up to Edward's as we both looked back at each other with shock and panic stricken faces. My mind quickly raced with questions on how we could help this woman and I hoped that my eyes would convey my worries to Edward since I couldn't find my voice at the moment. His eyes took mine in and I knew he got my silent message. He looked back at the couple after our quick silent exchange and his voice broke me out of my daze.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Edward took my hand and squeezed it in reassurance as we half ran to their side, well in my case hobbled over. The woman was now sitting on the floor leaning against the shelves as her face twisted with another contraction. The man who I could only guess was her husband looked up at us from his crouched position near her as he held her hand in comfort. "They are close to being only seconds apart. Her water broke a few hours ago but the hospital told her to go home because she was only about 2 cm dilated and her contractions weren't close enough at the time and to come back when they got closer together."

Edward nodded in response and I could see his mind racing with thoughts. "Are you a Doctor or are you just here for the show?" the woman asked between breaths with a playful smirk. "Because if you are here for the show I expect payment for admission" she joked.

"My father's the doctor, but I am a physical therapist." Edward answered just has one of the store managers ran over to inform us that they called the hospital and that they were on their way.

"They won't get here in time. I've had three kids before this and I know my body by now and it's not waiting any longer because the baby is coming noowwww." She hissed out the last words and her body constricted again.

"Edward, can't you do something?" I asked frantically as I grabbed a towel from someone'snearby cart and folding it up to place behind the woman's head. While her husband was dabbing her now sweaty forehead with his handkerchief.

"I...I can try. My late mother was a mid-wife and I watched a few childbirths and studied a little about it in pre- med school." He stuttered out and I could see in his eyes that his mind had worked up a game plan. "Madame..."

"Annemarie." She cut in attempting a smile.

"Annemarie," Edward smiled back at her and then turned his gaze to her husband. "Do you mind if I take a look to see if the baby's crowned?"

"OHHthis boys ready to pop out alright." Annemarie panted out clearly not able to stop her body from its natural instinct to push. "If it is alright withher then it is fine with me because clearly this baby is coming out now." The husband said looking at his watch.

I reflectively looked at my own watch wondering where the ambulance could possibly be, it should have been here by now. "Bella, I need you to go to the deli and get me some rubber gloves from them please."

"I'll get it" said another voice making me jump and when I looked up I noticed that some of the other shoppers had now gathered around and it was one of the workers who spoke. Before I or Edward could respond the girl worker was already around the corner.

"Umm...okay then towels, lots of towels we need to make her more comfortable." He ordered no-one in particular now as his eyes scanned the crowd and quickly someone else raced off in another direction. I was stroking back Annemarie's hair from her face withmy good hand hoping to soothe her some when the girl returned with the gloves and a bag of frozen baby peas.

"Thank you and the frozen peas was a good idea she looks like she is burning up." Edward gave the now giddy girl a thankful smile as he pulled the gloves on his hands and motioned with his head for the girl to give the frozen bag to the husband. I couldn't help but be in awe of the love they clearly still had for each other as he spoke loving words to her the whole time. He gently placed the bag on her forehead earning a contented sigh from her.

"That feels like heaven. I bet my face looks like a tomato right now." She half laughed between clenched teeth. Edward shot me a smirk that clearly said 'I wonder who that reminds me of ' to which I responded the only way I could think of at the moment, childishly sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled at me before talking to Annemarie and setting to work to see where the baby was at.

"The baby's head is indeed crowning." He said taking some towels from the stack that the lady had placed next to him and laying them out on the floor in the middle of the aisle. I felt useless just sitting here with my bum leg and my messed up hand so I did the only thing I could think of that I could do. I acted as her cheering squad.

We very carefully moved her to the towels and made her as comfortable as possible while her husband propped her up from behind with his own body acting as a human pillow. I watched has Edward guided the new life into the world with his eyebrows pulled together in deep concentration while handling the situation like he was a professional in this field. The very sight alone made my heart fall even deeper in love with this man in front of me and with every fleeting smile he sent my way when he caught my eye, I couldn't help but picture that this would be us one day. Well hopefully not giving birth in the middle of a supermarket, but with my luck, I wouldn't be surprised.

My little fantasies of what my life would be like with Edward were soon broken by the sweetest sound I have ever heard, the sound of a newborns first cry. Edward smiled brightly up at me and I couldn't help but smile back as tears of joy filled my eyes at watching such a miracle take place. Just as Edward was starting to clean the baby off the paramedics came rushing down the aisle with a stretcher and their medical bags in hand.

When they got closer to us they were all gasping for air has they took in the sight of the newborn baby boy in front of them. "Well it looks like the hard part of the job has already been done." One of the younger looking paramedics joked with a light laugh has he knelt down to talk to Annemarie and introduced himself.

I didn't catch his name as my head swam slightly when the smell of blood finally hit my nostrils. The other paramedics began to swarm around us tending to the baby but their movements were hazy. I felt my hands get clammy and I took a deep breath through my mouth and released it slowly but it was to late. The world had already fallen away.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicatedto one of my top three question winners, STAVANGERL! Congratulations on your new baby boy! And I hope that you were surprised that Edward delivered your baby in the middle of a supermarket no less lol! Best wishes to you and your husband and the rest of your family! Also I want to say sorry to all of you I have yet to reply back too. Life's been crazy this month, I'm in a wedding. My best friend is marring my cousin AUG 2!! yes I know the date was picked before the book release was announced so the bride is getting a really good gift! Half the bridesmaids and the bride are going to be itching to get a second away to read a little bit of the long awaited book! Thank you to all of you who I have yet to reply to for reading and for reviewing!!**

**Now speaking of reivews, you all know what time it is REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! TIME!! lol**

**luv u all,**

**always,**

**Feathers Kiss**


	13. Chapter 13: Bubble

****

Hi everyone :D Now that we have all had a week to read Breaking Dawn and let that sink in, as promised here is a new chapter! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Nope sorry I only wish I was Stephenie Meyer so there for I don't own her work.

Edited by: Goldsparkler, the best editor in the world in my book!

* * *

Chapter 13:

**Bubble **

Edward's worried voice floated to my ears as he called out my name making my mind snap out of the darkness that had engulfed it. "Bella, love come on open your eyes."

_Love? Did he just call me love?_ As my thoughts processed his words, my heart fluttered inside my chest at all the possibilities that one little word could mean or lead to in the future. _But Bella you could be just setting yourself up for getting your heart broken again and he's already done that once before don't forget, t_he rational part of my mind reminded me as Edward softly began caressing my face, his voice was a just whisper against my ear. "Is that a smile I see forming on your angelic face?"

_Smiling? I didn't even know I was. _I giggled against his thumb as it gently traced my lips tickling them. I heard him chuckle and I squinted one eye open to sneak a peek at him hoping he wouldn't notice it, but he did. "Gasp...the fainting beauty has awoken." He cried out like he was in a Shakespearian play causing me to break out in a fit of laughter. "Well I take it your fainting spell has been broken. Do you think you will be alright now?" He asked has his own laughter died down.

I simply nodded while trying to catch a breath and finally looked away from his sparkling eyes to see that we were no longer in the supermarket but in an apartment I didn't recognize. "Edward where are we and how long was I out for to be able to get here without knowing it?" I could hear the panic in my own voice as I spoke letting my eyes take in their surroundings.

Edward chuckled lightly at my panicked expression before answering. "Relax Bella, we are at my place."

"Oh." I replied feeling stupid for not realizing that in the first place. "But how did I get here then...wait don't answer that, you brought me here..." I was starting to ramble as my nerves kicked in at the fact that we were laying on his couch in not such a friendly way.

"Shhhh..." Edward soothed placing his long finger against my lips to silence me. I could see the amusement in his eyes has he sat up more on to his elbow looking down at me. He had me pinned to the back of the couch which we were both fully stretched out upon causing my mind to flash back to the last time we were in this position together. I felt my cheeks turn pink at the memories and I quickly averted my eyes from his.

I saw his crooked grin grace his perfect lips out of the corner of my eye as he took in my colored cheeks clearly thinking the same thoughts that I had just been thinking of myself. We were quiet for a few minutes both of us lost in our own thoughts. The low sound of his voice broke the comfortable calmness that had fallen around us made me jump in fright and at the same time as making me very happy that I was the one laying on the inside of our couch sharing arrangement because I would have surely fallen on the floor at that moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said softly with a hint of a laugh playing at his words.

"It's okay, now what were you starting to say?" I asked looking up at him. I noticed then that somehow in the minutes, or was it longer?, we were quiet his arms had encircled me, hugging me to him while his fingers were playing with the ends of my hair and I had subconsciously been playing with one of the buttons on his shirt with both my arms nestled in front of me.

"I was answering your earlier questions." He paused lifting his hand to brush a fallen piece of hair out of my eye. "Go on." I nudged hating to be left hanging like this. He raised an amused eyebrow at me while a smirk danced across his features. I scowled at him the best I could but all I got in return was his musical laugh filling the cool air. I huffed and rolled my eyes at him showing my annoyance at his reaction.

"I'm sorry, you...you just looked so cute when you tried to be all mad at me. I couldn't help it." He stuttered out finally regaining his composure. Now I couldn't help but smile a little at the look on his face. His ears tinged pink as his words caught up to him, his face displaying a shy smile.

"Now who's cute." I teased pinching his cheek for effect.

"Ha, ha." He said bluntly then cleared this throat. "So now like I was trying to say before _someone_ got impatient" He teased back poking me in the arm playfully causing me to let out a giggle. "Well as you know you clearly fainted at the supermarket when the scent of the blood caught up with you.."

I cut him off right there raising my hand to silence him. "Whoa hold up, 'scent of the blood' how the heck did you know that it's the smell of it that bothers me and not the sight of it?" I asked confused on how he could possibly know that small little odd ball detail about me.

Edward's brows pulled together at my question and I could see his own confusion flicker in his eyes. "You told me."

"I told you?" I questioned has my mind was in a flurry of all of our past conversations we have shared within this short of amount of time of speaking to each other.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled lifting my chin so I was looking at him again. "of course you told me. How else would I know such a thing."

"When was that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Bella what am I going to do with you." He laughed "When we first met it was one of the many things we had spoken about. Well that and the fact that you had cut your leg when you tripped and knocked Emmett's Aunt into the pool in the midst of your fall."

At his revelation the memories came flooding back to me and I couldn't help but groan when I recalled Emmett's nickname he'd giving me after that and called me it for the rest of that summer. "Splash" I grumbled causing Edward to laugh harder. "Thanks for reminding me of that little detail. I thought I would never have to think about it again."

"Hey, I didn't give it to you so don't be mad at me and I _was_ the one who fixed you up." He said with his hand up in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah my knight in shining armor, how could I have ever survived without you." I said sarcastically putting the back of my hand up to my forehead like a damsel in distress.

"That I don't know." He said sadly hanging his head. For some reason I got the notion that there was more to that statement than what was meant at the moment, but I decided to keep that little teed bit to myself.

I was just thinking of what to say next when my cell phone starting blaring music out of it from somewhere in the room breaking the little two person bubble Edward and I had enclosed ourselves in for I don't know how long.

Edward let out a disappointed groan as he gave me one last crooked smile before he lithely got up off the couch and went to grab my phone for me. I shivered at the lack of warmth as I sat up to a sitting position and found the clock on the cable box. "8:30!" I gasped in shock. When I left for the grocery store it was about 5 o'clock. Being with Edward snuggled into his arms made time seem like it was happening in slow motion but really it was flying by.

"I know Alice" I heard Edward say from the little front hallway I didn't notice before. I stood up wobbly from lack of movement for so long and made my way to where his voice was coming from.

"I'm sorry Alice." He said rolling his eyes as he caught site of me "help me" He mouthed making me laugh and Alice to yell into the phone. "Let me speak to her!" I heard her high pitched voice yell again as Edward handed me the phone.

"Stop yelling Alice, geez, you're going to make the dogs howl again." I said into the phone keeping the ear piece at a good distance away from my ear drum. "I'm good now so you can move the phone to your ear." Her voice chimed on the line. I smiled and looked up at Edward who whispered out a low "Wow" in amazement of all that is Alice.

"I heard that _Eddie_ boy and you will be getting a smack for it when I see you next." She said loud enough into the phone so he could hear without hurting my poor hearing. He gulped dramatically making me laugh at his fake scared face. "And so now you will be added to my hit list as well, Isabella." Alice said with an evil tone which shut me up right away.

"So now care to tell me how you magically got lost for hours and found your way to Edwards? Hmmm." She pressed, but even after all this time with Edward at his place I still didn't know the answer.

"Um good question. I don't know the answer to that myself exactly." I replied truthfully looking over to Edward for answers but he wasn't there. "Where did he go?" I said mostly to myself though I heard Alice say something back. What she said I couldn't tell you because my mind had gone to mush the moment I found him.

* * *

**ooooo I know all your minds are all in the gutter with thoughts of what she is seeing hehehehe (evil grin) Well you all know what time it is, it's time to hit up that REVIEW button!! Thank you to all of you who I did not get back replies to on the last chapter, I am truly sorry about that. You all mean the world to me!**

**Until next time my readers,**

**always thankful, Feathers Kiss**


	14. Chapter 14: Lies & Answers

**HI! Everyone! I hope that those of you who have headed back to school have enjoyed the summer! I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long but I had a lot of parties and what not to go to, so I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait! With that said I will not make you wait any longer! **

**Edited by GOLDSPARKLER**

**Disclaimer: All main characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Lies **

**&**

**Answers**

The sight before me caused a mix of emotions to fill my mind as my eyes drank in the Greek god like sculptor that is Edward. He was leaning against the archway of the hall that was across the living room from where I was standing, with a clean shirt thrown over his bare shoulder looking down to the floor. I felt my cheeks grow warm as my eyes roamed slowly over the perfectly toned body following down the trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his low slung jeans.

I watched every movement his muscles made as he bent down to scoop something off the floor into his pale long fingered hands and I couldn't help the involuntary sigh of awe that escaped my lips as my eyes focused on the little orange fluff ball of fur within them. At the sound of my voice Edward's green eyes flashed up to met mine and a cute smile spread across his face. My returning smile quickly turned into a grimace as Alice's shrill voice rang loud into my ear calling my name.

"Oww! Alice that was my ear." I growled back into the cellphone that I had forgot I was even on.

"Good enough!" She spat back. "That's what you get for ignoring me when I'm speaking to you!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I mumbled into the phone hoping that the chuckling man I was ogling wouldn't hear me. I sent a glare his way before turning my back reluctantly on him to try and focus on Alice. "So what were you saying?"

"I was saying young lady that Charlie called here in a panic because you weren't home when he got in from work and then on top of that he got a phone call from the station saying that you passed out at the super market and some guy carried you away. If it wasn't for me he would have sent out a search party a long time ago!" She informed me as my jaw dropped open at all the trouble I had managed to cause without even knowing it.

"So..so what did you say to him to calm him down?" I asked feeling my nerves kick into gear.

"I simply told him to relax and that I had spoken to you and forgot to pass the message of your whereabouts to him." Alice said simply.

"And where did you happen to say I was and who might I ask did you say the guy was?" I was now biting my lip so hard I was sure my lips would start to bleed.

"I said you were in good hands and that the guy you were with was a friend of ours and not to worry because you had spoken to me after you came to and the two of you decided to go out to dinner. I at least knew not all of it was a lie because I had a feeling that you were with Edward, so yeah naturally I told him what he wanted to hear that you were safe and that is that." I could hear the indifference in her tone and I knew she had just shrugged.

I let out a gush of air and thanked her with the promise to explain everything to her later because she must get all the details for her masterful quick thinking with my father before I could be let off the hook. I sighed heavily putting my phone back into my purse and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a fuzzy thing touch my shoulder. "That wasn't funny Edward sneaking up on me like that!" I scowled at him as his laughter made the kitten bounce against his sadly now clothed chest.

"Sorry" he said with an impish grin pulling on his full lips.

"So are you going to introduce me to your little friend or what, seeing as it did help you with scaring me?" I asked with a smile on my face gesturing to his hands. His sparkling eyes took on a deer caught in head lights look and the smile faltered on his face as a slight blush crept into his ears. I raised my eyebrow at him in question and he shyly ducked his head averting his gaze from mine and mumbled something in a rush of breath.

"What was that again?" I questioned feeling bold all of sudden and taking a step closer to him.

"Umm...umm" he stuttered before clearing his throat while running his free hand along the back of his neck. "Her name is Izzy."

"Izzy?" I repeated back in a questioning tone as my mind began to run with the information._ I know Izzy is another nickname for Isabella, but that would be just crazy, right? That he would actually name it after me. I'm just over reacting over this. He could have picked that name for many reasons like for Izzy Pop the musician seeing as he loves music. But his reaction doesn't fit with that theory at all. _

My contemplating was cut off by his velvet voice. "Yeah, um she's always tipping over and getting tangled in things because she likes to s..spin... spin in circles and it makes her dizzy. So I named her Izzy." I felt my heart sink at his words, but also something in me knew right away that he was lying.

Edward was not one to stutter so that was a sure sign right there. "Edward?" I said reaching my hand out to touch his smooth cheek.

He looked up at me letting out a deep sigh and whatever he saw in my eyes made him let out a light chuckle. "I'm a really bad liar aren't I?" His crooked smile danced across his features and I nodded back at him letting out a giggle of my own. "I usually am a really good liar to be honest, but around you..." He trailed off looking back down to Izzy who was pawing at his chin.

I felt the overwhelming uneasiness settle around us and I knew that that subject was best not pressed at the moment. Now was not the time or place for us to dive into our fractured past together. "So I don't know about you but I am starved." I said as my stomach gave me the perfect subject changer.

"Famished." He replied while silently asking me if I would like to hold Izzy. I took her little warm body into my hands and she started right away nibbling on my finger playfully. She was so cute with dark chocolate brown eyes and a tiger like colored coat of long fur making her look bigger than she really was. "So do you want me to bring you home, well to your truck, or would you like to go out some where with me to eat?" He asked with a dazzling smile before his eyes flickered to the kitchen that was behind me.

"Hmmm well I guess eating out is a no go seeing as it is kind of late and all for anywhere in Forks to still be open." Edward's tone showed a hint of disappointment at the time and I couldn't be sure if it was because he didn't want me to leave or that he was really hungry. I quickly got an idea that would satisfy both our hunger and keep me with him that much longer. "Grilled cheese it is." I chimed with a big smile on my face turning on my heel into his large kitchen. I heard his chuckle behind me as I set the kitten down on one of the bar stools that were at the black and white granite topped island. The kitchen was a pretty good size for an apartment. It was a very open space with mahogany wooded cabinets, light gray walls and stainless steel fixtures. The sink looked like a mini bath tub with the size and depth of it and I couldn't help but wish that I would hopefully have a kitchen like this one day.

Edward motioned for me to take a seat while he gathered everything that we would need to prepare our meal saying that it would be quicker than me trying to find everything on my own and seeing as it was my first time at his house he would do the cooking this time. At those few words I couldn't help the smile that came to my face because it meant the promise of a future with him being a part of my life as a full figure not just someone who comes and goes. At this moment I would take anything I could get even if it was just friendship, though I knew that my heart would always want more if that was the case.

While we ate the conversation flowed easily between us just like it had done on the first day we met, but this time there was a silent agreement to never cross the line into something that would lead to our past love lives and our own jaded past together. We slowly got to know one another again talking about any changes in our likes or dislikes and laughed as we recalled some of the bizarre things that we found cool back then. I was surprised to find that we still had a lot in common with each other even after all this time now that we had reached adulthood.

I also finally found out how I came to be at his place after I fainted. It turns out that he only lives a few streets over from the market and when I fainted he brought me here so I wouldn't have to go through the whole hospital check up. I wasn't out for that long and when I pondered to myself how it could be possible that I didn't wake up in his car seeing as the street that he lived on was a good 10 minutes down the road, I later found my answer on the ride back to pick up my truck. The man drives like a manic and the journey had been accomplished in just a few minutes tops.

It didn't take long after we finished eating that an unwanted yawn made its way from my mouth and the clocks time showed that our little world had to end for the night. "Wow it is really getting late isn't it?" Edward said glancing at the clock before his eyes fell on my yawning mouth. I nodded in response as I felt the sadness of having to leave him and this night sink in.

"Time seems to stand still and yet fly by all at once when I'm with you." He sighed in disappointment as he parked next to my truck in the now empty lot. "It's a shame that I can't stop it all together just so I can spend endless time hearing you speak and hear your laughter fill the air with it's magical tone." His voice was silky soft making my heart flutter at the very sound. I wanted to say something in return but couldn't find my voice with Edward's eyes smoldered into mine. My heart nearly stopped as he brushed his fingertips along my heated cheek making my mouth go dry and I wanted nothing more then to drink in his full lips.

"I really had a good time tonight Bella." He whispered letting his crooked smile fall into place before bringing my hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"So...so did I." I managed to get out as his lips touched the skin of my wrist. Now I really couldn't breathe.

**

* * *

****Now you all know what time it is please REVIEW!! We are at 360 so far which means that the 400 mark isn't that much farther away! Great Job readers and thank you all so much for caring enough to give me a review! they and you mean the world to me!!**

**luv you all,**

**until next my readers,**

**always, Feathers Kiss**

**ececececececceecececeecececececcecececececeecececececcececeececececececececeec**

**PS. I just wanted to say that I am very disappointed and heartbroken by the lack of reviews I received for the end of Crescent Dawn. I only got 9 reviews for it :( If any of you are a fan of that story as well and didn't review then please go back and do so. It doesn't matter if you liked the ending or not I would just like to know how you all felt about the story as a whole. Plus I would really like it if I could get past the 500's in review numbers which I've been stuck in for a very long time now. Also I want you to know that I am not forcing you to do anything it's up to you what you do! thank you all again! You are all the best no matter what!! **


	15. Chapter 15: Emotions

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't update fast enough for most of you. I have my reasons for not doing so which is all I am going to say on that matter, but what I will say is that because of those reasons I've be to stressed out to even think straight nevermind trying to think of writing. I did my best with this chapter and I want to say sorry again because it isn't as long as the other chapters but I still think you all will be just has happy in the end (wink! wink!)**

**tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt**

**Chapter 15:**

**Emotions**

I felt a mixture of desire and panic rush through me at his thoughtless caress making me shiver at the feel of his soft lips on my skin even if it was for only a mere second. I knew that I didn't want to repeat our past and rush into anything, but he was making it very hard to follow that objective.

"Edward" I said softly in a warning tone making his green eyes look up at me. I saw a flicker of an unreadable emotion cross his features before it was composed into a careful mask that I suddenly realized he had used a lot today. I wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to hide whatever emotions that were under that mask from me, but what I did know was that he was doing it out of some type of fear. A fear I could only guess matched mine, the fear of rejection.

I gave him a reassuring smile hoping that that was what he needed to see from me in that moment of awkwardness as the weight of mixed emotions hung in the air around us. I knew that there were still strong feelings between us, I could feel it, but even though I was positive how I felt, I was to scared even to let the thought enter my head that he might feel just as strongly.

I couldn't make sense of how I could still be carrying a torch for him in the first place and during that time I had somehow fallen even more in love with him without him even having to be in my life whilst it happened. The saying _'if it sounds to good to be true then it is' _ran through my thoughts before Edward's hand squeezing mine snapped me out of my thoughts that I have been getting lost in of late.

My eyes refocused on his to see them twinkling with humor making a blush rise to my cheeks. "You know you space out a lot just when it is the worse possible time to do so." He smiled with an amused grin shifting the mood affectively. My face burned even hotter as I looked anywhere but at him bitting my lip in embarrassment while I nodded in affirmation of his words. At the sign of my agreement his beautiful laugher filled the car making giggles fall from my own lips releasing the tension I was feeling.

"And do you know that it isn't very nice to pick on the broken person in the car who happened to have fainted not that long ago?" I teased back pushing his shoulder playfully. He pretended to ponder that thought before answering with a cocky yes.

"You know that and yet you still did it?" I asked with an accusing look on my face making his smirk grow even wider.

"YuP" He said popping the 'P'.

"For shame" I gasped in mock disappointment shaking my head with a serious face causing us both to burst with laughter. It felt good to laugh like this again with him, it was like song lyrics missing cords and then finally being put back together again to make up something so carefree sounding.

Once our new fit of laughter died down I let out a heavy sigh as my eyes looked at the clock on the dashboard telling me that my fairy tail night with Prince charming was over. Edward followed my gaze and his face fell to match my own features of mixed sadness and disappointment that our time together had to come to an end.

"I should get going." I finally breathed out in almost a whisper after a few moments of silence while we both stared at the ticking minutes on the clock.

Without a single look to me he nodded opening his door showering light into the car making my eyes burn slightly from the sudden brightness of it, well at least that is what I was telling myself anyways. His muteness and the stone like expression that fell into place along his features pricked at my heart as he walked to my side of the car and I couldn't be sure if I was just overreacting to his actions or just reading them wrong.

Before I could wrap my mind around it all my door was pulled open and Edward's hand was extended in front of me offering me his help. I cleared my throat pushing back my sudden built up emotions before accepting his hand and stepping out of the car to stand in front of him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked with a worried tone while gently lifting my chin with his finger so he could look into my eyes. I shrugged not wanting to give my reason away because now that I was looking into his emerald eyes seeing his concern I knew I was just being silly. He gave me an 'are you sure look' with his perfect brow raised in question reading my eyes before letting his face smooth out and letting the question drop.

"I had a good time tonight." He said softly with his crooked smile gracing his features. My breath hitched as I realized how close we were actually standing to each other when I felt his cool breath fan across my face while he spoke.

My pulse quickened at the position we were in once again today but this time I didn't want to pull away from him if he was going to kiss me, though I was scared of it messing things up for us in the long run I couldn't deny and wouldn't deny my heart the pleasure of feeling his lips on mine once again. I let out a shaky breath causing him to close his eyes as it hit his face taking in a deep breath of air like he was taking me in with it. When his eyes opened they were burning with need and uncertainty as they bore into mine making all my thoughts fly out the widow.

"Bella," the sound of my name from his lips and the longing behind it was my undoing and before I could second guess myself I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his half parted lips to mine cutting off the half gasp of breath that was leaving his mouth. He quickly deepened the kiss opening his mouth fully letting our tongues dance together in perfect harmony like there was no time lost between us at all.

Our mouths moved with the longing of two lovers who were separated from each other for far to long with the passion burning just underneath the surface begging to be given into, but we both fought to keep away from that line knowing that we weren't ready to blaze down that path again, well for now at least.

* * *

**ALL scream with joy now!! Finally the wait is over, the moment you have all been waiting for has happened!! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Now you all know what time it is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! We are almost at the 400 mark and whoever is number 400 gets there shoutout at the top of the next chapter!! Who will it be? Let me hear you all! Help cheer me up :) Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: Spill

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! I know it has taken me a long time to update but I needed a mental break. I'm going to keep this a/n short and sweet and end it here.**

**Disclaimer: same old same old I'm not Stephenie Meyer and these are her characters not mine**

**Edited by: Goldsparkler!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16:**

**Spill**

When I awoke the next morning I was afraid to open my eyes because that kiss had to have been a dream. As I replayed last night over and over again in my mind I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. His lips were even softer than I remembered and even sweeter. My whole being felt like it had been sparked back to life after having been dormant for far too long and I still felt like I was on cloud nine. Before he wished me goodnight with one last kiss he left me with a promise of a real dinner date set for this coming Friday.

My eyes were still closed when I rolled over and bumped into something that shouldn't be there. My eyelids flew open and a half yelp flew out of my lips as my eyes focused on the now giggling pixie smiling next to me. "ALICE!!!! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that already!?" I yelled pushing her shoulder and almost making her fall off the bed.

"Wow someone's got mood swings. You were all smiles just a few seconds ago then BAM! You're all like rooarrr!" she said her eyes wide with false shock making a cat claw with her hand. "I thought your evil friend already visited this month" she smirked.

"Not funny. Now go away." I hissed rolling over covering my head with the blanket that I knew was no use in protecting me from a sprite on a mission.

"Bell...aaa, you promised." Alice whined and I didn't have to look at her to know that her puppy dog face was in full effect. I felt her lift the blanket up next to me joining me in my make shift hide out which apparently wasn't a good one if the person I didn't want to face got in so easily. Sensing her sad eyes on me I finally gave in letting out a heavy sigh.

"Soooooo......" She prompted reading my sigh as her win like so many times before.

"Nothing really." I sighed trying to be as vague as possible while clearly knowing that that answer wasn't anywhere near good enough for her.

"You kissed didn't you! I knew it and you not wanting to talk about it just proves my thought is right!" Alice squealed way to close to my ear drum. "Now spill for real this time or I swear I will call that emerald eyed god of a man myself to find out what happened" she warned.

"Fine" I spat pulling the blanket off both of our heads so I could breathe better. I turned my head to look at her to see her face lit up with anticipation and all the curious questions burning in her hazel eyes. My face blushed as I once again replayed to Alice all that had happen the night before, answering all the questions I could.

"So where does that leave you two now?" She asked thoughtful. In truth I didn't even know the answer to that myself, but I did know that whatever it was that was happening between Edward and me, it was definitely something good, well at least I hoped so.

"Well I guess nowhere really. We talked about wanting to get to know each other more fully this time around and building up a solid friendship to stand on before we jumped into anything. But I guess we kind of jumped the gun for a second time with me pouncing on him like that." I smiled feeling my lips tingle just from the mere thought of it. "I can't believe that I haven't seen him in years and yet we are still so connected to each other. It's freaky to be honest."

"No it's fate Bella. Trust me on that." Alice smiled brightly giving me a sly wink.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to control myself around him when we go out for dinner Friday night. What if....?"

"HOLD UP!! Back up, why wasn't that the first thing you told me, Missy! He asked you out on a date for _this _coming Friday which is only two days away!!" She yelled sitting up quickly, making me jump in fright at the sudden change from the calm that had fallen between us.

"Yeahhh..." I said nervously knowing what was coming next out of her mouth.

"That leaves us so little time to find the right outfit!! UP NOW! Get moving!!" Alice was in full blown whirlwind mode as she ripped the warm blankets from my body and practically yanked me out of my bed herself instead of by my own free will.

"Here put this on once you get out of the shower." She ordered as she marched like a drill Sargent out of my room expecting me to follow her right on her heals which was hard seeing as I did have a bum leg and all. She held the bathroom door open for me tapping her foot in impatience with my slow pace.

"Alice you are aware of the fact that I am in no condition whatsoever for one of your crazy shopping sprees, right?" I said pointing out my leg. She huffed and threw up her hands in annoyance.

"Fine, but you can't complain on what we pick out for you to wear then." She bargained. I thought over her deal when the word "we" caught my attention.

"What do you mean by _we_? Because I am not going." I asked a little scared of her reply because if it was who I thought it was then there is no way I was going to wear what they both agree to put me in.

"Rose of course. Now don't you worry your pretty little head. We will handle everything." She chimed patting my head standing on her tip toes to do so.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I groaned.

She raised an unamused eyebrow at me placing her hand on her tiny hip daring me to keep whining some more. "When have I ever done you wrong?" She asked with a motherly tone as if she were scolding her child for being bad.

"Never." I answered meekly.

"And have I ever failed to make you look less than fabulous when I have dressed you before?  
I shook my head no knowing full well that she was right and that I must stop trying to deny the truth of the matter.

When my face fell in defeat the smile returned to her face. "Good, now that's settled. I have to open the door for Jasper." She chirped turning from me just as the doorbell rang leaving me utterly amazed at how she could have known that.

"Crazy hyper little psychic pixie." I muttered hopping into the shower.

When I emerged into the kitchen a little while later I wasn't surprised to find Rose sitting at the table with Alice engrossed in what I could only guess was a conversation regarding what they wanted to put me in for my date. Jasper was lost in the newspaper sipping his coffee and nodded at the sound of my entrance silently acknowledging me without taking his eyes off the article he was reading.

I hobbled over to the counter and made myself my own coffee spilling some on the counter when I caught Edward's name coming from Rosalie's lips. I grabbed the sponge and cleaned the counter taking my time in what I was doing to listen in on what she was saying.

"He really thought that she would be the one that he was going to end up marrying..." My breath caught in my lungs when I heard that bit of information. _Was it that Claire girl she was referring to? The girl Edward started going out with when it should have been me. That was the whole reason why I said yes to Mike in the first place._

My mind scrambled with a million questions all at once and the only thing that I could make clear from what she said was that Edward had had his heart broken just like I had. Whether it was by that Claire girl or by another, either way it was clear that we both shared the same bad luck in relationships. I just hoped the bad luck was over and done with now that we had found each other again.

* * *

**Now as you can tell Bella is still in the dark about what really happened the first time around with her and Edward. If you have any questions feel free to ask! Alright now lets get down to business readers give me a Halloween treat and lets hit that 400 REVIEW MARK!! We are at 393 as of right now which leaves not that much farther to go! So Who will be lucky 400 and get a shoutout at the start of the next hmmm... Let me hear ya!! luv u all,**

**until next time my readers thank you for reading and for your reviews if I haven't gotten the chance to get back to you,**

**Feathers Kiss**


	17. Chapter 17: Longing

**YAY!!! WE REACHED 400!!!!!! Seeing as my editor Goldsparkler got the lucky spot and she gets shoutouts all the time I am going to give the shoutout to the person who would have been number 400! **

**x-aly-x**

**You ROCK! Thank you sooo much for reviewing!!**

**For those of you who have bought the soundtrack can I just say I love Rob's song!! Also there are a few weird songs on there as well that I don't know how they will fit into the movie. OH Well enough of my yapping ON with the Chapter!! ENJOY!!!**

**Edited by: GOLDSPARKLER**

**Disclaimer: No I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own the legal rights to her characters **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**

**Longing**

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and the kiss we shared. I couldn't get the goofy grin off my face even if I tried. I had just sent her a text asking her if it was Friday yet hoping that I didn't sound to eager for our date that night. I was currently waiting for her reply which couldn't come fast enough and I kept checking my phone every two seconds.

"What's the emergency Doc?" Emmett asked as he observed me checking my phone again.

The sound of his voice made me jump and I spun around on the stool I was sitting on to face him.

"There's no emergency I'm just..." the sound of the chime from my phone alerting a new text message cut off my sentence and my face lit up with a bright smile when I saw that it was indeed Bella replying back to me.

_I wish it was_

_are you working?_

_XO_

_B_

My heart skipped a beat at hearing that I wasn't the only one who couldn't wait to see the other and I quickly typed back telling her that I was indeed at work at the moment and asking her why she wanted to know.

"Someone's got the in love glow shining off of him." I heard a knowing Molly say from beside me. I felt my ears heat up as I looked up at her with a shy smile then shot a glare at Emmett who couldn't be seen by Molly as he pretended to gag at her words.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I told her bringing my eyes back to hers.

"Good. Now make sure you treat that lovely Bella right or I'll have to give you a whopping you hear me?" She said with a playful fist held up to my face to make her point clear.

"I promise I will." I reassured her.

I heard the jingle of the bells that Emmett insisted on attaching to the doors after his little singing show was walked in on by Bella and Alice to see the very person I was just thinking about. Her face flushed pink when her eyes met mine and I quickly got up to greet her.

"Well this is a nice surprise." I smiled leaning in to kiss her cheek lightly while taking the tray of coffee out of her hands. The warmth of her skin under my lips sent a shiver down my spin and I had to remind myself that there were other people around at the moment and giving into my desire to kiss her senseless would not be professional.

"Yeah, I was in the area and well I wanted to see you." She said shyly looking down at her feet. I heard Molly and one of the other woman that were there make an awe sound causing my face to match

Bella 's red one. I stepped closer to her and with my free hand lifted her chin to make her chocolate eyes meet mine and gave her a warm grin which she returned with a heart stopping one of her own.

"I wasn't sure if I could make it until Friday without seeing you myself." I said softly stroking my thumb along her jawline making her eyes flutter closed briefly at the contact. At this point I had completely forgotten that we were in a room full of people whose eyes were all on us at the moment and I leaned in to brush my lips against hers.

Emmett's loud throat clearing of get a room broke the spell Bella's very presence had put me under and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips when I saw Bella's wide eyed look of embarrassment. Her face softened at the sound of my laugh and then she stepped away from me to peer over my shoulder to look at Emmett.

"Oh I wouldn't talk there Emmett, remember I have years of blackmail on you." She reminded him with a devilish smile on her beautiful face. The sight of her being so strong and feisty only added to the list of the things I loved about her. Emmett's face turned pale at her threat making the whole place burst into laughter.

"Not fair" He grumbled as he walked into his office to pout. I turned my attention back to Bella to see her eyes twinkling with mischief. "From the look in your eyes I'm guessing you have some great stories and even pictures to show me one of these days involving this blackmail you speak of."

She nodded with an impish grin on her face. "Then I can only help to add to the list you have compiled of his misdoings with the things I've stacked up over the years myself. We could probably make a whole book out of all the stories.." I mused making her melodic laugh fill the air lifting my own spirit just with the sound of it.

"That would be one book which would be easier to sell than any of the stories I've come up with." She said amused though I could hear the under current of bitterness in her words when she mentioned her own writing. I made a mental note to ask her about that on our date coming up.

Bella let out a heavy sigh breaking me out of my thoughts and I felt my heart drop when I realized what that sound only could mean. "I should go. I don't feel like getting the lecture about me driving myself around again so I better leave now before anyone has the chance to get home and catch me." Bella rolled her eyes clearly annoyed about the whole thing.

"Oh alright then." I sighed hearing my own disappointment in my tone. "Will you make sure you let me know you got home safely at least. I would be heartbroken to hear that you got locked away because you broke the rules of your lock down." I teased making her smile while bringing her into my arms the best I could while still holding the coffee I had long forgotten about.

"Nothing could keep this princess locked away from seeing her prince." She said softly reaching up on her toes to kiss me. I could feel both our hearts beating hard against each other as her words sunk in to my soul. When she pulled back her face looked like it was glowing with joy and I then understood what

Molly was talking about before. "Nor me from you." I whispered getting lost in her eyes.

"I really should get going now and if you keep me this close to you much longer then I may never want to leave." She said then blushed deeply when her words hit her making me think she didn't mean to say that out loud. I smiled kissing her forehead before reluctantly letting her warm body go. My body suddenly ached at the loss begging for another hit of my addiction that is Bella. "I'll talk to you later then." I assured her stealing one last kiss before she waved to the others and left.

I let out a deep breath and turned to see all my patients looking off in different directions trying to pretend, very poorly I might add, that they weren't watching mine and Bella's little encounter. I met Molly's smiling face first and I knew that she had lots of questions to bombard me with just burning on the tip of her tongue. She really did remind me of an older Alice though I bet Alice will turn out to be even more kooky than what Molly is. I still couldn't get over the fact that she called me and demanded I tell her where I planned on taking Bella on our date and her reasons behind it. All I knew was that whatever that pixie had up her sleeve would surely take my breath away when I laid eyes on my love in whatever Alice made her wear. The very thought of it brought back my longing for it to be Friday again and I inwardly cursed myself for setting the date so far away.

As I got back to my work I looked down at the coffee tray trying to figure out which one was which when my eyes caught the sight of a little heart drawn on the top of one of the lids. My body filled with warmth and I couldn't help but think as I brought the drink to my lips and tasting that she had chosen right, whether it was even humanly possible to love her even more than I already did.

* * *

**SURPRISE EDWARD'S POV!!! I figured in honor of our ROB/Edward taking his first step into the main stream music with the soundtrack that my stories Edward needed to be heard as well! I know all you loved my first attempt writing from Edward's POV the first time around so LET ME HEAR WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Thank you all so very very much for reading and for your reviews!**

**You all mean the world to me!**

**until next time,**

**Feathers Kiss**

**ps: am I the only one getting annoyed with the doc's manager and the new set up they have now?**


	18. Chapter 18: More Than Word's

**Hello my readers! I hope that I haven't lost all of you. I am really sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated. Life got a bit messy and my mind was just not with it to write anything. I hope you all can forgive me for that. I want to wish you all now before we start a HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! I wish you all the best and in the words of Edward "Be Safe". May this time of year be filled with all the joys of family,friends and lots of love! Now here is my gift to you a new chapter!!!**

**Edited by the wonderful GOLDSPARKLER!! thank you so much for giving me that kick in the butt hehe (see I told you I was going to write it lol) luv ya!**

**Now here is my gift to you all a new chapter!!! ENJOY!!!**

_(the title of this chapter is for the song by the same name by Marc Jacobs, I love that song! Go listen to it after you read this chapter!)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:**

**More Than Word's**

It is finally Friday and after hours of beauty torture I was at last ready for Edward to pick me up for our date. I was glad that Alice picked out something simple for me to wear, though the fact that it was a dress made me even more nervous as to where he could possibly be taking me. I hoped that it wasn't anywhere that was too expensive. After my hundredth lap of the living room Alice's voice finally broke the silence in the air.

"Bella if you keep pacing like that you're going to wear a hole in the carpet and I don't think Charlie will like that very much, though you might be doing this house a favor because then he would finally get a new one put in." She laughed at her own little joke while patting the spot next to her on the couch that Rose had left vacant when she left a few hours ago now.

I let out a huff as I sat down next to her and started fidgeting with hem of my deep blue dress. "Don't do that!" Alice hissed as she smacked my hands away from the fabric. "You're going to wrinkle the pleats in it."

I rolled my eyes at her folding my arms across my chest instead. "Better" I snapped back annoyed with her fussing already.

"Much" she chimed with a winning smirk on her face.

"Why are you waiting here with me again?"

"Because silly, I want to see the look on his face when he sees my masterpiece" She smiled even wider at me like this answer was the best reason in the world.

I let out a groan of frustration and stood back up to watch out the window for the first sign of Edward's Volvo only to gasp when I noticed it was already sitting in my driveway. My hands shook with nerves as I heard the chime of the doorbell and I had to remind myself to breath as my head began to sway slightly.

Before I could take a step Alice had already bounced to the door and was greeting him in the front hall. The sound of his velvet voice ringing through my house made my heart skip a beat and I felt my body relax a little bit as he rounded the corner behind Alice who was leading the way. His eyes caught mine instantly and I felt my face heat up as I watched his eyes slowly scan my body.

Alice beamed with joy has she watch his face light up into his breathtaking smile when his eyes finished their visual caress of my body. My breath hitched at the sight of it and I was quickly lost in his gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice give me two thumbs up before making a silent retreat out of the room leaving me alone with a true masterpiece of a man.

"You look breathtaking." Edward finally said as he walked over to me embracing me in his strong arms.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him wanting more than anything in that moment to feel his lips on mine again as my senses filled with his overwhelming scent.

Then as if he could read my mind he leaned his head down and pressed his soft lips to mine, kissing me firmly. I let out a sigh of contentment as our lips moved together with a tenderness that I've never known before and just as I was about to give into the ache to deepen our kiss, he pulled away.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked softly stepping away from me so I could grab what I needed. I had to bite my lip to keep from saying what I really wanted which was for us to just stay here and to continue our kisses upstairs, but instead I answered with a silent nod.

The car ride was filled with easy conversation and laughter and before I knew it we had reached our destination. "What is this place Edward? " I asked as my eyes took in the black door against the gray brick of the building. There was a round shiny silver awning with what look like black ribbon along the edges but as we got closer I noticed that it was actually music notes.

"You'll see" He smiled down at me as he led me over to the door where I could faintly hear beautiful music coming through. I gulped at the sound hoping that he wouldn't have brought me dancing because I couldn't dance with two good legs never mind with one in a walking cast. "Ed...Edward please tell me we aren't going to be dancing tonight because that wouldn't be good for anyone near me."

"I know better than that silly Bella, though I'm sure I could make you dance just fine." He chuckled. "Sure" I said sarcastically stepping into the building. I gasped as I took in the place. It was clear that we had come in through the side door because it would have ruined the surprise if we came through the front entrance because of the two bay windows on either side of it.

He had brought me to an elegant piano bar that had little candle lit tables spread throughout the dim room that was painted in warm colors. There were leather couches and chairs in some of the corners so people could sit and watch the performances on the stage while waitresses walked around with trays of food and drinks weaving in and out of tables smoothly, almost like in a dance._ I would be bumping into people left and right if that were me. _I thought to myself.

"Do you like it?'" Edward whispered into my ear making me shiver with the feel of his breath floating across my skin.

"It's perfect" I smiled up at him seeing his crooked grin lighting up his face.

"Oh Mr. Masen will you be performing for us tonight?" Asked an older man who appeared before us with menus in his hands.

"Eleazar how many times must I tell you Mr. Masen is too formal and to please call me Edward." He replied with a teasing smirk. I couldn't help but notice that the man that I now knew to be Eleazar had called Edward by his original last name and not Cullen which is what was written on the door of his business and if I was not mistaken his adopted last name if I remembered correctly. I made a mental note to ask him about that later, but right now I was too mesmerized by my surroundings.

"Oh of course Edward and who might this beautiful woman be?" Eleazar asked smiling at me with a bright warm smile making my cheeks heat up at once.

"This is Bella." Edward beamed pulling me closer to him with the arm he had sneaked around my waist without my noticing.

"Pleased to meet you." I said shyly shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well and might I be so bold as to say that your name fits you perfectly." He winked kissing the back of my hand that was still in his grasp.

"Thank...thank you" I stuttered out silently cursing myself for being so shy.

"She's a keeper Edward." He staged whispered to Edward making sure that I could hear him. I watched Edward's smile grow bigger at Eleazar's words "Oh believe me I know" he replied returning my gaze with a twinkle of joy and something else that I was to afraid to put my finger on at the moment. I couldn't help but smile as my heart sped up with that realization.

Edward's lips softly meet mine for an all too brief kiss making my mind slightly foggy and my lips beg for more. Eleazar lead us over to a table right in front of the stage that I noted held a reserved card on it with my name upon it. Edward followed my curious gaze and grinned at me as I looked up at him with the same look.

"Am I missing something here?" I couldn't help but ask him. Then I remembered something Eleazar asked when we walked in which had been left unanswered by Edward. Edward must have seen the realization on my face because he didn't answer instead he just flashed his lopsided grin at me before swooping in for a kiss on my cheek.

"You're going to play here tonight" I stated in amazement realizing that this was something that he must have done often because he was obviously well known here.

"Yes" he said simply taking the seat next to me. I couldn't help the small voice in the back of my head that told me that he must bring a lot of girls here to impress them like this. At that thought I quickly scolded myself and grabbed a menu to distract myself with. I was glad to see that this place was not too pricey and was surprised by the wide range of food choices for such a small place.

We both picked what we wanted and Edward quickly put the order in to one of the passing waitresses. I thought that that was kind of odd when Edward explained that they don't have assigned tables like at normal places and that the waiting staff here worked all tables, the ones with the black aprons were for food orders and the ones with the silver were for drinks. Apparently they wore light up pins that if off meant they could take a new table. The whole thing sounded quite confusing to me and I sat and pondered it for awhile as I watched the place buzz with people and soft music that played over the speakers.

"So what do you think so far? I know that it isn't much but I know that you aren't big on grand gestures that cost a lot of money." He said with a small smile on his lips while his fingers lightly massaged the palm of my injured hand after he freed it from the hand brace that was digging into my skin.

"It's lovely" I replied feeling my body relax even more with every caress of his nimble fingers.

"Yes you are" he said softly stopping his hands movements to lift it to cup my cheek . His cool hand felt good against the pink heat that had bloomed there. I nuzzled into his palm and my eyes closed as his thumb caressed my skin then moved to my lips making me smile against it. I opened my eyes slightly to see his eyelids slide closed just before his mouth found mine kissing me with such feeling that my heart stopped and my breath was lost. Just as I felt my mind being pulled under as he deepened the kiss we were rudely interrupted by his name being called.

"Edward Mason will be performing for us tonight a little number that he himself composed for someone very special to him whom just so happens to be with us tonight also." Eleazar's voice rang through the microphone on the stage.

My mouth fell open in shock as I pulled away from Edward's lips to see a bright smile forming on his face. I felt my blush color my cheeks as I re-played over Eleazar's words in my head. _Edward had written something for_ _me?! _My mind whirled with a mix of joy and wonder and I couldn't find words that would be enough at the moment to describe how I was feeling.

The look on my face must have been funny because Edward's musical laugh broke me from my daze. "You look so cute right now" he cooed brushing his lips quickly against mine before standing up and taking his place behind the piano on the stage. I watched in awe as he started to play, his long fingers gliding gracefully across the ivory and I wished nothing more then to feel the same sweet caress from them on my skin.

Watching Edward play was like nothing I had ever seen before. He poured his heart and soul into each note of the beautiful music, letting his emotions flow like magic through his fingertips and into the piano. My eyes filled with tears as the melody washed over me and I took in his flawless features as he got lost in the music, his eyes closed as he played. I was completely captivated by him and the sweet sounding music he wrote for me that I felt my very being quiver with joy as a smile formed upon my lips. He must have felt the weight of my stare on him because a small smile pulled at his full lips before he opened his sparkling emeralds to gaze deep into mine. The world stood still as I felt my heart burst with emotions while he told me without words everything I wanted to hear and I knew in that moment as the final cord hung in the air that Edward loved me too.

* * *

**YAY!!! Now you all know what time it is!! REVIEW TIME!!!!! I want you all to know that I've missed you all greatly and hearing from you all will be the best gift ever !**

**Much love,**

**Feathers Kiss**

**ps. HI Bean! now you have to wait like everyone else no nagging me to update hehe I hope you liked it so far *wink wink* luv ya 8)**


	19. Chapter 19: Realize

**Hello my lovely readers 8) I am truly sorry for my lack of fast updating over the last few months, not having a job isn't as great as it sounds with the way things are right now in the U.S. So you can blame stress for my lack of brain power to write. This chapter was a hard one to get right so it did take me a little while to figure out where to go with it. And with that being said I could have wrapped up this story here but I wanted to try to fit in a few more chapters before hand, meaning that sadly this story is winding down for me. Whether there will be a sequel I can't say at this time because I have not thought of one for it so please do not pester me with asking me to write one.**

**As always thank you so much to GOLDSPARKLER for your amazing editor skills and for becoming a true friend over the past year (I know it's been a year already 8) I am truly grateful to have gotten to know you!**

**Also special shoutout to my bff/sf BEAN (yes that is my nickname for her not her real name lol) I don't think I need to say what you mean to me, thank you for everything you've done for me lately 8p**

**Disclaimer: Well as you know I'm not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own the rights to her work. I'm just playing in her world, well in this case her characters hehe the world is all mine, sorta.**

**ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19:**

**Realize**

The whole room exploded in applause as Edward sent a wink my way before standing to take his bow.

Tears of pure joy streamed freely down my face as he walked over to me, stopping right in front of me with his hand outstretched for me to take. I slipped my shaking hand into his keeping my eyes locked onto his intense gaze while he pulled to my feet and into his embrace. My arms slipped around his neck and he rested his forehead against mine with his crooked smile shining across his features, lifting a hand to wipe my tears away.

I could feel all eyes on us but for once the attention didn't bother me as my lips crashed into his, pouring all my unspoken emotions into the kiss like he had into his song making the applause turn into hoots and hollers. We both couldn't help the laughter and smiles that took over us, breaking our kiss. I felt my face heat up as I hid my face against Edward's neck still letting giggles out while Edward squeezed me closer to me.

"I think that we should take this show on the road. How about you?" Edward said into my ear so I could hear him. I quickly nodded my approval of that idea and stepped away from him to gather our things to leave. Edward sent a nod over to the bar where Eleazar was standing before grabbing my hand and escorting me over to the door through which we left.

"Edward, we didn't pay the check!" I realized with shock as we were about to pull out of the lot.

Edward chuckled beside me shaking his head at me "It's alright Love, Eleazar knows to add it to my tab."

"Oh.....so that's what that nod was for." I stated relaxing back into the car seat. "What are we going to do now?" I asked hoping that this time he would tell me instead of making it another surprise, and I'm still not that fond of surprises.

"Well I was hoping that maybe we could go somewhere to talk things out, but if you would rather do something else then that is fine as well." He said sounding a little unsure of what he was suggesting for us to do.

"No, talking is good. We do have a lot of things that we need to discuss, especially after tonight. I can't leave all the questions unanswered after all these years of not knowing. Not with what I've come to realize." I said biting my lip, nervous that I might have said to much.

"And what is it that you've come to realize?" He asked with a raised brow trying to play off his own nervousness in his voice by poorly acting clueless to the whole thing.

"Ummm..." I froze for words suddenly not knowing what to say while somewhere in my mind that little voice of doubt screamed in fear that I misunderstood and that maybe he really wasn't trying to tell me he loved me after all.

"Bella..." Edward's voice was soft as he spoke sounding worried by my lack of a response. When I met his eyes I could see the sadness and doubt swirling in the deep emerald's underneath and I wanted nothing more than to kiss that look away in that moment but he was still driving.

"I was hop...."he began letting out a breath I didn't know he had been holding. "huh...let's just wait until we've parked before we get into this. I hate not being able to look into your eyes right now, especially when talking about us" he said changing what he had been about to say.

My heart stopped at his words. _Was he going to tell me something bad? I really must have taken his_ _actions wrong tonight_, my mind panicked. Edward glanced at me seeing the mixed emotions on my face then quickly added "Breath Love" while taking my hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

As soon as the word love fell from his full lips in place of my name my heart kicked back into life and I took in a deep breath, exhaling my wild thoughts along with it. I squeezed his hand back making him look back over at me with a small grin on his face which I answered with one of my own.

His thumb rubbed circles on my hand making me calmer with every sweep of it. We stayed silent both lost in thought as I watched the street lights dance across his face has he drove, catching his eye here and there until we had finally came to a stop somewhere that we could talk.

When I pulled my eyes from him I noticed that we were parked in a small tourist stop that over looked the surrounding ocean and mountain range. The sky was unusually clear tonight and the stars could be seen twinkling in the blackened sky like a billion little diamonds. Edward's hand slid from mine as he got out of the car and walked to the trunk retrieving a few blankets before coming over to open my door for me.

My fingers twined with his as he kept me close to his side while we walked over to little grass area where picnic tables and benches were set up for visitors. He motioned with his hand towards one of the tables then to the spot in front of us silently asking where I would be more comfortable to sit.

"Here's fine" I replied spreading my arms out indicating the grass covered ground "I want to look up at the stars. It's been a long time since I've seen them so bright." I smiled up at him then waited until he laid one of the blankets out for us to sit on. Once it was in place he stood up and scooped me up into his arms sitting us both down on it with me tucked into his lap, my injured leg outstretched under his arm.

I sighed in contentment as he wrapped the other blanket around me enjoying the feeling of being in his arms and his intoxicating scent. We stayed like that for a few moments before Edward decided that it was time to get down to business.

"Should we start from the beginning?' He asked in a soft voice. I nodded moving so that I could look him in the eyes while we talked while still being held in his arms.

We sat there in awkward silence neither of us knowing what to say to the other. My mind filled with a million questions for him all at once making it hard to pick which one would be the best ice breaker to get the ball rolling, but Edward beat me to it.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked not looking at me but at the sky.

"How could I forget. I've replayed it a billions times over in my mind since then" I said, my voice sounding just above a whisper to afraid to break the calm spell that had fallen over me as his eyes returned to mine, staring at me with the sweetest of looks. His mouth pulled into a slight smile to which I responded with one of my own to encourage him to continue with what he was getting at.

Before he spoke he leaned forward and brushed his soft lips lightly to my forehead making my lips ache with the need to feel the same touch giving to them. My eyes fluttered closed for that brief moment that his lips made contact with my skin and when I opened them I was met with his crooked smile.

"You have no idea how much I've longed to hear you say that you've thought of me as much as I have thought of you over the passing years. I....I" he sighed clearly struggling for words as my own words failed me with his admission. My breathing hitched as I fought the urge to cry with the burst of joy and the hint of worry that this was all to good to be true and could all fall a way any second.

"Tell me please I need to know....." he began taking in a deep calming breath searching my eyes deeply for something I hoped that I could give answer to through them. I lifted my good hand and gently stroked my knuckles along his jaw and felt him relax instantly under my touch.

"if you were kinda dating Mike at the time that we..... you know?"

His question caught me off guard and I don't why but I laughed making him look at me like I was insane, well at least that's what I thought that look meant.

"Oh please he only wished that that was so." I said as my laughter subsided. "Edward, I told you that I was single and I meant it. Plus I would never cheat on someone I was with, no matter how "kinda" that was. You know that whole thing that took place between us was a first time for me with a lot of things. And I want to get this straight now, Mike liked me big time and he never stopped pestering me to go out with him and he couldn't take no for an answer. It wasn't until after when I hadn't seen you in a while that I finally agreed to go out with him."

"But you.....you said that you loved him that night in your sleep. I thought that that was why you left so quickly the next morning because well...I don't know." he looked away from me ashamed of his foolish thoughts.

I cupped his face with my hands making sure that I had his full attention for what I was about to say, "I'm not going to lie and say that I remember what I was dreaming about that night, but I do know that you were then and still are now the only person I've truly loved with all my heart in that way from the moment that I our eyes first met." My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I watched his eyes go wide with surprise and pure elation before his lips crashed into mine stealing my breath away before I could say anything else.

When we finally broke apart for air he rested his forehead against mine smiling brightly at me before uttering in his velvet voice the words that I'd wished to hear fall from his lips since I was seventeen.

"I love you so very much Isabella and that love has only grown from that first spark that was lit up the moment I saw you as well."

I could feel the tears slide down my heated cheeks, but I didn't care I was extremely happy for the first time in a very long time, but that didn't stop my mind full of thoughts and a little inkling of doubt making my next question pop from my mouth.

"But if you loved me then than why did you go out with that girl Claire?" I asked

His face twisted into one of confusion as he processed my question before asking me a question of his own. "Who's Claire?"

Now I was the one dumbstruck "What do you mean 'who's Claire?' you're the one who went out with her not me."

Edward began to laugh making me even more confused by his reaction. "Bella, I've never gone out with a girl name Claire. Hell I don't even think I know anyone by that name come to think of it." He shook his head in disbelief while his eyes twinkled like the stars with his cheerfulness. "Where did you get that from?" He asked snapping my mind out of the shock that I had gone into.

"But....but you told me that you had a girlfriend. You...you confirmed it at that last party I saw you at when I...." my hand flew to my mouth as I stopped what I was saying when the realization came crashing down on me. "You lied to me. But why?"

"Bella first of all you didn't answer my question and secondly I only told you I did because it hurt me to see you with Mike and I didn't want to let you see that it bothered me or that I had any feelings for you since I thought you being with Mike meant that you never really wanted to be with me in the first place. Now please Love who told you that I had a girlfriend named Claire?" His voice was like a caress to my soul as he brushed a few strains of hair from my eyes making my body relax with calling me love again.

"Alice told me that Emmett overheard you gushing about a girl named Claire to Esme and said that you were going out with her or something like that. All I know is that you apparently met a girl named Claire after the thing between us and started going out with her so I thought that you really didn't care about me the way I did about you after all. That's why I went out with Mike in the first place because I thought at least he actually wanted me and cared about me. How wrong that turned out to be." I said rolling my eyes at the very thought of him.

It wasn't until I looked up at Edward again that I noticed that he looked a tad bit anger on hearing that new bit of information. "You mean to tell me that if it wasn't for my stupid best friend/ brother not getting his facts straight that we could have been together and most likely married with kids by now?"

I nodded not knowing what else to say because my mind had visions of Edward and me sitting on a porch swing watching little miniatures of ourselves running around a grassy front yard.

Edward let out a heavy sigh breaking me from my daydream as my eyes refocused on his deep green ones.

"I'm sorry I'm sure me talking about us being married by now and with kids on top of that prob.." I cut him off before he could utter another word with my lips hoping that he could feel all the love and everything else I was feeling towards him through it.

Before my mind could get to fogged over in all that was him I reluctantly pulled away from him to speak. "Edward, I want nothing more than to have all those things with you. As Alice always tells me things happen for a reason and the reasons for us not getting our full chance then is because it was meant to happen now. Fate had a few roads for us to travel alone before seeing fit to bring us together again and now we are at an age where we have nothing to keep us apart like college would have and...."

"Bella" Edward said making me stop what I was saying to look at him questioningly.

"What?"

"You're babbling." he smirked kissing my nose.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and that I lived up to your expectations of this big moment. Longest chapter yet!NOW YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!!!!! There are a few of you that I was sadden not to have heard from with the last chapter so I do hope that I will hear from you from this time8) Also Sorcha, where have you disappeared to? I haven't heard from you in the longest time, I do hope all is well with you.**

**We are at 430 REVIEWS!!! YAY!! thank you all sooo very very much for all your support and outpouring love!**

**Until next time my readers,**

**always,**

**Feathers Kiss**


	20. Chapter 20: Here Comes the Sun

**Hello my dear readers! I hope that you are all still with me after all this time and haven't given up on me yet. I've had writers block because life got to crazy to think straight. I hope that you all will forgive me for my long absence, that of which I am very sorry for. You know how life and time can fly by before you know it. **

**A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW!! It really means the world to me to hear from you all and Thank you to those who just took the time to read my story!**

**March 16th marked 1 yr since the birth of this story! WOW!!!**

**Edited by: The fabulous GOLDSPARKLER!!**

**This chapter is my belated birthday gift to you!! (even though it's only a few days late lol)**

**Now I think you've all waited long enough so without further ado'..........**

**

* * *

****Chapter 20:**

**Here Comes the Sun**

As my mind started to awaken and take notice of my surroundings through half closed eyelids, the first thing I realized was that the bed I was lying on was way too comfortable to be my own and the second was that my body was cocooned in a warm shelter of another body's form. I took in a deep breath taking in the smell of him that was completely wrapped around me, and let a smile slide across my face as the memories of the night before fluttered through my mind. _I could_ _wake up like this every morning_, I thought to myself letting out an involuntary sigh of contentment.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Edward's light chuckle breaking the quiet of the room, making my eyes fly open in surprise. I could have smacked myself in the forehead for assuming that he was still asleep from his even breaths and still form behind me. My reaction to the sound of his laugh only made him laugh more and my face blazed with color.

"I didn't mean to scare you Love." His smooth voice caressed my skin making goosebumps rise on my neck as he hugged me closer to him while placing a kiss into my hair.

"It's alright. How long have you been awake?" I asked turning slightly to look up at him over my shoulder. The very sight of him all disheveled from sleep made my heart melt even more for him, that is until I remembered what I must look like. He looked like a model in a sexy magazine spread, while I was sure to look like a complete mess with my hair looking like a haystack and raccoon eyes.

I didn't even hear his answer as my eyes grew wide realizing that I was clearly no longer wearing the same material as the dress I was in last night, nor was he wearing his shirt. _What the hell happened last night! I don't remember drinking that much at dinner! _My mind panicked as I wiggled out of Edward's arms to sit up and take in the rest of the room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard him ask with confusion and worry in his words, but my eyes and mind were too busy taking inventory. I quickly looked at the floor seeing no trace of a trail of rapidly removed clothes strewn about the floor and saw my dress hanging neatly up against what I assumed was his closest door. And for the second time this morning I let out a deep sigh only this time it was in relief.

"Hey? Love, are you okay?" He asked raising his hand to rub my back soothingly while looking at me with furrowed brows.

_I must have fallen asleep last night_ _while we__were star gazing_, I realized, mentally smacking myself for reacting like a complete fool who woke up after blacking out a one night stand. It was foolish of me to forget that I was with Edward . He just wasn't that type of person. I knew he would never take advantage of me like that. Plus I was sure that any sex with Edward would be very hard to forget.

With that thought in mind I felt my face burn even hotter and decided that it was best not to talk at the moment in fear of what might slip through my lips instead of the answer he was looking for. So I figured my safest bet was to just simply nod in reply.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a teasing undertone to his words even though he was trying to sound concerned still.

To say that I was glad at the turn in events would be an understatement. I was very much relieved that he found humor in my odd ball actions because it gave me an escape route out of the predicament I had put myself in. I had to fight my smile as I shrugged my shoulders indifferently looking anywhere but at him trying to keep up the act.

"So I take it that means you're not going to tell me what that little freak out was all about then."

I quickly shook my head no feeling my cheeks turn red once again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him quirk an eyebrow in amusement at me while pursing his lips trying to fight back his silent chuckles.

"Well if that's the case then......."

"Ahhhh" I yelped in surprise as he attacked me with his fingers tickling my sides while pinning me back to the bed.

"Not fair! I'm injured!" I shouted through my fits of giggles while trying unsuccessfully to wiggle free._ I_ _knew that would do the trick!_, I cheered to myself as his fingers left my sides at my outburst, happy that I got him to stop because I wasn't sure how much longer my bladder could take.

"Humf! Fine" he huffed rolling his eyes in fake annoyance, falling back against the pillows on the side of me with his arms crossed over his chest pouting. I scooted closer to him giving him a big smile before leaning up and giving him a big loud kiss to his cheek.

A humorous grin graced his features as his arms wrapped around me pulling me down to rest on his chest. I took a few moments just listening to his heart beat as we both let ourselves calm from our fit laughter before lifting my chin up so I could look at him. His eyes were closed and a peaceful smile was on his lips drawing my eyes to the light stubble along his jaw line. Without thinking my hand lifted to gently caress the soft feel of it against my skin, wanting to take in all the different textures of this god's body before me so that maybe one day I would finally believe that he is real.

At the feel of my caress Edward nuzzled his chin more into my hand letting his eyes open half way so he could look down at me. I gave him a sweet smile as my thumb moved to his full lips receiving a kiss to the tip of it. My fingers continued to explore the plains of his face making him close his eyes once again as they fluttered over his brow. Once I had finished tracing his face my fingers began running through his silky hair.

"Love, if you keep this up I'm going to wind up falling asleep." He murmured softly while fighting a yawn.

"Hmmm" I hummed letting him know that I heard him, but not stopping my movements.

"and I really need to use the bathroom" he added on as an afterthought, playfully patting me on the butt lightly in a silent order to let him up.

I giggled at him moving over so he could get up. He gave me a chaste kiss in thanks before getting out of bed and giving me a great view of his own behind covered in his black boxer-briefs. I watched him shamelessly until he was out of sight behind the door and groaned in frustration as my mind went straight to the gutter. It was becoming harder and harder to not give into my urge to just jump Edward whenever he was near enough to touch. Everything about him sent my body a flame with desire, but sadly my mind put up a good fight against the burning need to have him in me because it knew it was too soon for that step in our relationship. I was also painfully aware that my injured limbs didn't help in the matter of us moving forward in our sexual relations together either. Though that didn't mean that everything was off limits in that department.

"What are you thinking about that has got your cheeks so flushed?" Edward's velvet voice asked with a sexy smirk playing on his lips effectively making me jump for the second time this morning from the sudden sound of it. He was leaning against the bathroom door jam with his arms crossed over his chiseled chest making his arm muscles flex in all the right places. I had to bit my lip to fight the moan from escaping my lips as my eyes freely roomed over his body taking in every sculpted curve of him. He really was a living Adonis and the best part of all is that he was all mine.

* * *

**I know that it isn't very long of a chapter, but I still hope you all will review ;) It's been so long since I've heard from all of you so let me know that you all are still out there with me! I turned 25 on the first of March so as a gift for me please REVIEW!! LET'S SEE if we can get closer to that 500 review mark shall we!! lol**

**WE'VE ONLY GOT 7 REVIEWS SO FAR FOR THIS CHAPTER READERS!!!! I EXPECTED AT LEAST A FEW MORE THAN THAT :( I GUESS THAT I HAVE REALLY LOST A LOT OF YOU & THAT SADDENS ME GREATLY. A SAD WRITER IS NEVER A GOOD THING EXSPECAILY ONE WHO FEELS LIKE IT IS TOO LATE TO GET THEIR READERS BACK. I REALLY HATE DOING THIS, BEGGING FOR REVIEWS, BUT WHAT I REALLY WANT IS TO KNOW THAT YOU ALL ARE STILL WITH ME AND SUPPORTING ME. AT THIS MOMENT WE ONLY NEED 3 MORE REVIEWS TO HIT A TOTAL OF 10 FOR THIS CHAPTER AND TO GET THE LARGE NUMBER OF REVIEWS TO OVER 450! IF WE HIT THAT MARK THAN I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER GLADLY. LETS SEE WHAT YOU GUYS CAN DO AND HOW FAST YOU WANT THAT UPDATE!! SHOW ME THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!! LOL**

**(I'm sorry for having to ask such a thing or even mention it in the first place, but you must know that it is dishearting to see such low numbers when you haven't written in a long time. I don't want to lose my renewed spark)**

**I've missed you all,**

**with all my love,**

**Feathers Kiss**


	21. Chapter 21: Insight

**SURPRISE! A NEW CHAPTER!!!!! Now I just want to say that I am very sad by the lack of reviews received for the last chapter and I was really re-thinking updating so soon because of it. **

**I want to say a very speical THANK YOU to the seven of you who did take the time to review and for letting me know that you still are with me! This update is for all of you!!!**

(in order in which received)

**_Lupus_**

**_roory_**

**_fattoad_**

**_dvorndran_**

**_Marie Cullen18_**

**_Em Red Topaz_**

_and lastly_

**_Nightmare and Dream_**

**There are three of you that are listed above (you know who you are ;) that have been with me since I first started on fan-fiction with Crescent Dawn. Your ever lasting support means the world to me, thank you so much for caring and for sticking with me since day one!! **

**All of you who take the time to read my writing should know that without all of you I would have gave up writing along time ago. SO please show me that it is worth it and that I'm not doing this for nothing by letting your thoughts be heard no matter good or bad by leaving a _review_.**

**Thank you all so very very much for everything!!**

**Now on to the chapter!!**

****

**As always,**** Edited by: GOLDSPARKLER!**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

**Insight**

Monday morning, and I was sat at my desk going through my patient list of the day, but struggling to keep my mind on my work. I just couldn't get Bella out of my thoughts. I looked down and read, Mrs. Clarice Tavener, 54 years old, referral from Seattle General for post shoulder rehab: initial program........Bella had absolutely gorgeous shoulders.... and wow..... that little place where her shoulder met her neck was so soft. It's one of my most favorite spots on her body. I smiled to myself as my thoughts trailed back to the other morning.

I had walked out of the bathroom and stopped to take in the beautiful woman lying in my bed with a lustful look in her eyes. It had taken everything in me at that moment to not give in to my arousal and pounce on top of her. She really was a sight to behold wearing nothing but my button up shirt from the night before with her hair mussed from sleep. The shirt had slipped off one perfect shoulder exposing her creamy white skin. It was the best feeling in the world to hold her in my arms all night, but it was also quite difficult to keep the heated beast in me at bay as well. My need for her was like a drug, one that I wanted to stay addicted too for the rest of my life. I hadn't been able to bear taking her home that night, not wanting to be apart from her for even just a moment. She told me that she was happy that I had brought her back to my place to spend the night and I couldn't have agreed more. If I had my way she'd sleep wrapped in my arms every night. I had already found it hard to fall asleep for the past two nights and that was only after her spending one night next to me.

_I wonder if she had the same problem? _I thought to myself as I shuffled around a few papers on my desk looking for a certain patience information.

"Hey, Eddie my boy! Get any action the other night? I heard it through the grapevine that Splash stayed the night." Emmett asked rubbing his large hands together like he always did when he was looking for dirt on people's private lives.

I rolled my eyes at me and sighed, leaning back in my chair so I could look at him.

"Emmett, first off. How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!!?" I growled putting emphasis on the last part. I knew he would never stop calling me that only because it always got a rise out of me and he loved to get me riled up, for what reasons I will never know.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to compose myself from laughing at the big bear who was standing before me with a deeply thoughtful look upon his face while ticking off fingers trying to actually answer my question.

"Em, stop before you give yourself actual brain cells from thinking to much." I chuckled shaking my head at him as he shot me a glare before shrugging off the whole thing. Then a mischievous grin spread across his face making his dimples pronounced as he raised a pointed brow at me. Oh no, I knew what that look meant. It meant that he realized that I hadn't answered his question and that he had me right where he wanted me.

"So something did happen, huh?" He pressed raising his eyebrows up and down thinking that he was on to something by my lack of willingness to share the details of my night with Bella.

I shook my head at him sinking into my seat more with a groan. "Nothing like that happened Emmett. But god did I want it too." I admitted running my hand through my unruly hair.

He gave me a shocked looked then quickly took the seat across from me all ears. "I know that it might seem too soon to say, but I love her more than anything in the world and I don't want to mess it up by rushing into this relationship head first, and no, that is not the 'head' I am referring to so get your mind out of the gutter." I scolded him knowing that that is where his mind would go first.

"Sorry" he muttered, motioning with his hands for me to go on. I let out a deep breath while kicking my feet up to rest on the top of my desk and just decided to pour my thought's out.

"Now you know my track record with woman isn't really a good one," I paused waiting for him to nod to let me know that he knew where I was going with this, " and well I'm just scared it will happen again."

"Bella isn't Tanya, Edward, nor is she any other girl for that matter. She is _the_ girl." Emmett pointed out.

"I know that Em. I do. But everything was good with Tanya and I until sex got in the way of things. It happened too soon in our relationship and it became the main focus of it instead of what was important which was for us to really get to know each other the right way. I wasted four years on her only to find out she got knocked up by some other guy she was seeing for two of those years behind my back but had only just slept with. I had turned into the other man that she was cheating with without even realizing it because it was a relationship based on sex. There was never a chance for us to get the right emotional connection which she had apparently found with that guy instead."

I took a moment to take a breath which gave Emmett the perfect chance to have his say. "Look, that whole thing was a crap fest and _way_ too confusing for the people involved in it. Never mind the people who had to sit back and watch it all unfold. But, man, I still don't see what this has to do with you and Bella. You guys are soul mates like me and my Rosie. And on a side note if that comment leaves this room I will deck you one." He waited until I gave him my sign of agreement before picking back up where he left off. "What I mean is that you two are already connected and I know you know that. But seeing as what both of you have been through I can understand wanting to wait it out. Again not a word."

I held my hands up in surrender to yet another warning and dropped my feet back to the floor.

"You know the fact that you figured out what I was trying to say in all that mess is creepy, right?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

He simply shrugged like it was no big deal then stood up. "Edward, did you ever stop to think the reason why you and Bella were both cheated on is because you both were pinning away for each other through all those years? You can't fully give yourself to a relationship when you're wishing that the person in your bed is someone else. It just doesn't work, but it will now." Emmett didn't give me time to respond to his knowledgeable insight on the matter before turning to walk out the office door.

I sat there going over his words and knew that he was right. I was just over thinking things like I always do and worrying to much. It was an annoying trait. I knew that what I had with Bella was special, but it was because of that that I was more afraid of losing her. I had already lost her once and now that I had her again I was never going to let go. She's my life. So taking it slow with our physical relationship and not rushing into things like we did when we first met seemed like the safest bet to us both this time around. I had the rest of our lives to make love to her. Waiting until Bella was healed enough for those types of actives gave us the perfect time length to be sure and get to know each other and of course it would make the first time all the more sweeter. Yeah right, who was I kidding... having to wait that long with the effect Bella has on me is going to pure torture. That girl is going to be the death of me.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now let's see if we can get the total review count closer to that 500 mark!! And if more reviews come in than was given for the last chapter, you will all get a _cookie_ ;)**

**with love always,**

**Feathers Kiss**


	22. Chapter 22: Half Baked!

**WOW! Everyone!! Thank you all so very, very much for all those great reviews!! Now first order of business, I have a question for all of my readers just because I am curious,**

**Who here is a fellow Plaid member?**

**Please raise your hands by saying something only a true Plaid would know!**

_(if you do not know what a Plaid is then you are not a member so please do not ask what it is, thank you)_

**Now that that is out of the way, here is the second order of business,**

**I just started posting over on my livejournal and I am in need of friends, yes sad I know, so if you have a livejournal account please feel free to friend me ;) I will be posting this story and any new story on my page there as well. Also poems I've written, things like that. I want to be able to reach out to you all more in a different format where we can interact more =D**

**you can find me at;**

feathers-kiss.

livejournal.

com

_(the screen name is feathers_kiss if you have to find me that way instead!My name on my profile page is kiss_of_a_feather)_

**I also want to tell my readers who are fans of my story "Dying Rain" that all chapters have been taken down and the story will be fully deleted in a few days. I may post it over on my livejournal in the future. I will keep you all posted on that.**

I also want to take a special moment to acknowlege one of my best friends/soul sisters.

Bean, this chapter is for you!! You really are my very own taller version of Alice hehe! This is it the chapter you inspried with your crazyness! I could go on and say a bunch of tearie eyed stuff but you already know how much your friendship means to me and I'm going to miss you like crazy! Remember when you see my man walking down the street use losts of ducktape then send him my way heehee ;) Oh and keep your lips off!! lol love you always!

**Alright now enough of my babbling I know what you really want! SO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Editied by: Goldsparkler!**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**Half Baked**

I pulled into my driveway to see a little yellow bug sitting in the spot where my father's cruiser usually sits which could only mean one thing, Alice was here and alone at that. I cringed at what was in store for me the moment I stepped into the house and into the firing line of Alice's questions, questions I really didn't feel like answering. I grabbed my overnight bag off the seat, slinging it over my shoulder as I made my way gingerly up the walkway. I had been doing well these last few weeks in physical therapy and the improvement to my mobility was a great relief.

My relationship with Edward was also something that was going strong. I could still smell his intoxicating scent wafting off of me from spending yet another night sleeping in the safely of his loving arms. I loved the way he took such good care of me, always being careful of my injures when we settled into his bed for the night, though I couldn't help finding it all a bit frustrating when those same actions put a damper on our intimacy. I really was a lucky girl. I smiled to myself as I put my bag down in the entrance way at the very thought of him, but my smile faded as I heard the blasting music coming from the kitchen area and Alice's bell like voice singing along with it. I groaned as my mind filled with dread at what that could only mean.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped in my steps as I took in the sight before me. My mouth fell open as my eyes scanned the mess that once was my clean kitchen and the little pixie dancing around in the middle of it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled over the blaring music that was coming from the little purple stereo she had plugged into the wall that was sitting on the only clean section of counter top.

At the sound of my voice Alice whirled around with a big smile on her flour covered face. "WELL HELLO TO YOU TOO SUNSHINE!" She yelled back before dancing over and turning down the volume to a more suitable level so we wouldn't have to yell anymore.

"Don't you have your own home to make a mess in?" I asked placing a hand on my hip while my other one gestured to the flour spilled all over the place and what looked like cake batter that was splattered on everything.

"That I do, sis, but you have everything I need right here already." She beamed at me picking up a wooden spoon and waving it in the air like a wand only making her look even more like a fairy. She was wearing a hot pink apron with "Kiss The Pixie" written on the front of it in black glitter and matching hot pink heals. _Only Alice,_ I thought to myself.

"Plus Jazz refused to let me anywhere near a cookie sheet after the last time." Alice added turning to check on the progress of the baked good she had already started.

"Alice, you nearly burned the house down because you got side tracked and forgot about whatever it was you were trying to bake in the oven." I reminded her as I made sure the seat of the chair was clean before perching myself on it. "Plus I thought I had banned you from baking a long time ago myself. You're no longer allowed to bake without supervision or while drinking wine." I smirked at her, crossing my arms over my chest.

Alice rolled her eyes at me before pulling one of the many bowls towards her that was scattered on the counter top. "It wasn't that big of a deal, geez" she huffed with an annoyed look on her face, but the impish glint in her eyes gave her sarcastic undertone away. I raised my eyebrow at her in challenge to her statement but the twitch of my lip broke us from our serious act as we both burst out laughing.

Just as we had finally composed ourselves the timer went off on the stove signaling that her cookies should be done. "So what is all this for anyways?" I asked her as I propped my injured leg up on the chair across from me. It was extra sore today, one of the down sides of living in a place where it was always cold and wet outside.

"It's for charity" she chimed placing the hot sheet down on the kitchen table beside me where the cooling racks were laid out. My nose crinkled as I inspected them. They looked like hockey pucks.

"Um Alice?"

"Hmmm" she hummed placing another sheet down next to the first one.

"Are they supposed to be black?" I questioned poking at one of them to see if it was soft or not, which it wasn't.

"Emmett said it was for the hockey team." She shrugged like there was nothing wrong with this picture.

_Ah, so my assumption was right_, I thought, nodding slightly more in acknowledgment of my own thoughts than in reply to her.

"Are they supposed to use them as pucks or eat them?" I teased grinning wickedly at her.

She shot me a death glare before picking one of them up and chucking it at my head which I thankfully managed to avoid. The only problem was instead of hitting me it crashed through the kitchen window behind me. Alice's face paled as did mine when we heard a male voice howl in pain outside before letting out a few colorful words.

We both were frozen in our spots as we stared at each other, both trying to hold back our laughter even though our predicament wasn't anywhere near funny.

Charlie whipped open the back door with a growl and stomped into the light of the kitchen with the offending rock hard cookie in his hand like it was a piece of incriminating evidence.

"MARY ALICE!" He hissed at her making her cringe back into the table with a guilty look on her face, but I could still see the smile still twitching at her lips.

"DO YOU MIND TELLING ME THE MEANING OF THIS YOUNG LADY?" Charlie asked shaking the cookie in her face.

"It's for charity" she replied with a sheepish smile as she gave him her signature puppy dog eyes.

Charlie glared at her once more before letting out a deep sigh of defeat. Even the police chief couldn't say no to that look or stay mad at the person giving it.

"You owe me a window and I'm warning you now if I get any calls into the station reporting that you were trying to sell these baked weapons to anyone, you'll have to pay for whatever damages they cause." He warned her before turning to shoot a glare at me which made the giggle that escaped my lips to get caught in my throat.

"Don't think that since you're injured that I will take pity on you either," he started making my eyes go wide with disbelief that I was being punished for something Alice did.

"What did I do?" I began to ask in protest before his raised hand stop me from protesting further.

"Alice doesn't do anything like that without being provoked first which means you had something to do with what happened here."

I saw Alice stick her tongue out at me in triumph because she wasn't the only one in trouble for once.

I gave her a dirty look before looking back up into the smirking face of my father. I felt like I was a little girl again instead of the 24 year old woman that I really was.

"Now Bella, seeing as we all know that your sister can't bake to save her life and I would like my house still standing, your pay back for the window is helping her making cookies that are actually edible and cleaning this mess up afterwards. I'm going to go outside and clean up the broken glass and get that window covered. Have fun." He smiled brightly at the both of us before going over to the fridge and grabbing a cold one then leaving us alone.

"Thanks a lot Alice." I whined while Alice clapped with joy.

"You planned on this didn't you." I groaned as I realized that the little mischievous pixie set me up.

She smiled like a Cheshire cat "All in a days work, my dear, minus breaking the window, that is. But seeing the look on Charlie's face, priceless."

* * *

**See I told you all that if you reviewed you'd get a cookie hehe!! I hope you enjoyed them! I know that the last few chapters have been really short and I am sorry for that. I am trying to get back into the swing of things, the next chapter will be longer I promise! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!! and don't forget those show of hands! Luv you all,**

**always,**

**Feathers Kiss**

**ONLY TWO REVIEWS SO FAR FOR THIS CHAPTER READERS!!!! TISK!!! TISK!! ONE OF THEM DOESN'T REALLY COUNT BECAUSE IT IS FROM MY FRIEND WHO INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER IN THE FIRST PLACE! LACK OF REVIEWS THIS BAD AFTER HAVING THE CHAPTER CLEARLY READ BY MANY, MAKES AUTHERS THINK THAT YOU DON"T WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! I KNOW THAT THIS ONE IS SHORT BUT COME ON READERS YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN 1 REVIEW!!! SO PLEASE SEND MORE REVIEWS IN IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE, AT LEAST GIVE THIS CHAPTER MORE THAN ONLY THE 2 IT'S RECIIVED SINCE IT WAS POSTED! A SAD WRITIER DOESN"T WRIGHT!! THAT WILL BE ALL NOW, THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	23. Chapter 23: When It Rains

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I didn't get to posting this new chapter sooner. I've had a lot of things going on that have kept me away from my computer as of late with people having parties and such, plus it doesn't help that my Internet keeps acting up and going on and off randomly like it is now as I'm writing this. It makes it hard to work on-line that way when you keep getting knocked off. I think you all will forgive me though because I made sure this chapter was a lot longer than I have been writing them!**

**Before we get to the new chapter I just want to take a moment to say that this chapter is dedicated to the memory of a fellow fan-fiction author _Daddy's Little Cannibal_ who passed away recently. She was a brilliant writer and I loved her stories. Though I did not know her personally I was still saddened to hear of her passing. From one author to another you will be greatly missed by all you have touched with your stories. My heart goes out to everyone that knew and loved her in her life. **

_(Please do not put any sympathy comment in your review for this chapter, instead I would like for you to do so by sending a pm to her author's page where a member of her family will be able to read it. I feel that those types of words should be saved for the people who loved her, not put here where they would not be seen. Thank you.)_

**Now let's get out of this somber mood shall we, ON with the story!!!**

**editied by:Goldsparkler!**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

**When It Rains**

I sat at my desk staring at the words on my lap top trying to figure out a way to make what was already written sound better than it really was. I had yet to sleep and it was now nearing dawn. I sighed heavily at the fact that I had made such little progress in my new project that was something that I had abandoned the idea of before jumping ship to the manuscript that I did manage to finish, but yet it ended up going nowhere in the long run. I was so sure of that story when I sent it out with the hope of getting some kind of notice and maybe get my foot in the door by picking up an agent or even just a book deal on my own, but again that went nowhere too. I had gone to a few meetings with different companies who all told me that I had the potential but that I just hadn't found my spark yet and until I find that, they wouldn't touch my writing. It made me feel like a failure and even worse that I had been told that the same night that I came home to find that cheating bastard and crashed my car.

So here I was with my hair on top of my head and an ice cold cup of coffee sitting in front of me on a stormy night with my mind completely blank. It was an off night for me I guess since I wasn't able to sleep at Edward's tonight...well more like last night...which was something I had started becoming accustomed to over the last few weeks. He had to stay overnight up in Seattle for some seminar thing meaning that he and Emmett had to share a hotel room because it was a two day thing and the hotel had limited rooms. Also meaning that neither I nor Rose could go up with them, well Rose wasn't allowed to due to the fact that Emmett and her couldn't keep their hands off of each other and Edward didn't want to have to deal with _that_ sight again.

Frustrated with my lack of brain power at the moment, I clicked save on my work and clicked onto the Internet figuring that I should probably look into some of the apartments Charlie had mentioned to me a while ago. I had been putting it off for as long as I could, but it was time that I got back onto my own two feet again now that I was managing much better with my healing and didn't need someone to help me at all times like I did before. Granted I was still limited in my movements and had to make sure I moved about carefully so as to not strain anything causing a relapse in my healing process, but the fact that I didn't need to use my crutches helped greatly.

If I was being honest with myself, the real reason I kept putting off moving out on my own again was because I was scared to live alone. It was something that I had never done before and the thought of coming home to an empty house was saddening to say the least. Alice had mentioned to me on more than one occasion that I should just move in with Edward seeing as I spent the majority of my time there anyway and was already sleeping there on a regular basis, which was something I hadn't even realized up until that point.

We had just both fallen into a routine without either of us blinking an eye at what was going on around us. Everything about us just felt so right that me sleeping at his home, in his bed, just kind of happened. It wasn't something either of us planned on being an every night thing when I first started spending a few nights here and there at his place, but it did turn out to be that way when we both found it harder and harder to sleep alone.

Moving in with Edward though was a big step to take in our relationship, no matter if I did spend so much time there already. We hadn't even had sex yet. How could we live together full time without even having taken that big of a step in our relationship first. I was scared that by us moving in together that it could spell bad things for us.

When Mike and I moved in together everything was fine at first, but then we started grating on each others nerves which would cause us to fight and well, look what happened in that relationship. Yeah, it was a big waste of time and ended full of heartache.

Yippy!

So to say that I didn't want to go down that road again was a major understatement. I knew that Edward and I were different and that we could make it work but there was still that part of me that was afraid, that didn't think I was good enough.

All I know for sure is that I wouldn't be able to live without Edward being in my life. I needed him like I needed air. I loved him so much it hurt to be away from him for too long. Which was why I kept rubbing my chest over and over again trying to dispatch that ache. My nerves were on end from being up for so long, but I couldn't sleep. I tried, but my mind wouldn't stop with its ramblings and now I think I was driving myself crazy.

I hadn't gotten my promised phone call from Edward before he turned in for the night and it had set my mind on panic mode until my father came home and told me that due to the storm a lot of places lost power and phone lines were down everywhere.

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes _

_And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hol......_

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I realized that Edward's ring tone was going off on my phone and I hadn't realized it because I had started humming it first before it dawned on my why. I quickly grabbed for it whipping it open to hear Edward's beautiful voice singing the rest of the song from the ring tone to me, only his voice was coming from behind me.

I jumped in my computer chair and whirled around to face him. He was soaking wet from head to toe and his hair was stuck up more than usual from him clearly trying to get it away from his eyes. My phone dropped from my hand as I brought my hand to my mouth to keep back my squeal of surprise.

My eyes trailed along his body taking in how his wet clothes clung to his every curve of muscle making me bite my lip to stop myself from moaning out loud. As my eyes finally made their way to his god like face I was met with his breathtaking crooked smile. My cheeks turned warm at being caught and yet I couldn't take my eyes off of his green jeweled eyes. Before I could even speak a word he rushed to me in a flash and crashed his lips to mine.

My heart skipped a few beats from the fevered contact of his soft mouth moving in sync with my own and I was more than glad at the fact that I was still sitting down or else I would have surely collapsed from the effect he had on me. The mix of the rain on his saturated skin only made his unique taste that much sweeter and his scent that much more intoxicating. My mind fogged over and all I knew in that moment was that I needed him closer to me.

My fingers wound into his dripping wet hair making him let out a low moan from my tugging. Tingles shot throughout my body and I thought that I would explode as his lips finally left mine and began to pepper my neck with his tongue and lips. I inhaled deeply trying to catch my breath but the very smell of him only pulled me under more to the spell of lust that had fallen upon us after weeks of fighting our urges.

My hands trailed from his hair to his shoulders feeling the sopping cotton of his shirt, why he was only in a t-shirt and didn't have a jacket on was beyond me. I brought my hands to his face in need to feel his mouth back on my own just as his hands slid under the hem of my shirt making me shiver in pleasure at the feel of his chilled hands sliding along my warm skin.

Neither of us spoke as we pulled apart from each other's drugging kisses to catch our breath, leaning our foreheads against each other just getting lost in the other's gaze. I could feel the love and desire pouring off of him in waves making me burn even more with my own needs and wants for him.

Edward's emerald eyes smoldered into mine melting the deep chocolate of their color and I knew we weren't going to be able to wait much longer to take our physical relationship where it had been begging to go since I first laid eyes on him. He must have seen something in my eyes as he recaptured my lips in his tantalizing kiss while pulling me into his lap so my legs were wrapped around him the best they could in that position. But sadly just has his hands were about to lift off my shirt we were brought out of our lust induced haze by a knock at my bedroom door.

We both let out a suppressed groan of annoyance as we untangled from each other's embrace as we heard my father's voice call my name from behind my still closed door.

"Crap," I whispered in panic still not sure how Edward got into my house, let alone my bedroom. I stood up from the floor, with help from Edward who looked a little scared at what would happen if my father found him here, and quickly walked over to my door. _We're acting like two teenage lovers who will get punished for sneaking_ _around_, I had to muffle my giggle at that thought.

"Should I hide!?" Edward hissed out trying not to laugh at how foolish the question was.

I shrugged my shoulders before answering my father by opening the door half way so that Edward wouldn't be seen.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked taking in Charlie's furrowed brow which was looking at me with wary eyes.

"Um....." he began bringing one of his hands up to rub the back of his neck, a motion he did whenever he was uncomfortable or nervous about whatever it was he had to say. At this gesture I took notice of the dripping wet black jacket that was gripped tightly in his free hand by his side.

_Aha! So that's why Edward's shirt is so soaked_, I nodded to myself while still wondering where Charlie had found it.

"I happened to find this hanging off one of the branches of the tree outside your bedroom window and um.....I was wondering if you could tell me who it belongs to?" Charlie explained holding up the jacket now for me to see. I slightly turned my head around to look at Edward as he walked over to my side, clearing this throat as he did so to announce his presence.

He smiled sheepishly at my father as he pulled the door open more to be seen clearly from behind me. "That's mine Chief Swan. I know that what I did was against the law by sneaking into your house uninvited like that by the window, but I didn't want to wake you by knocking or ringing the door bell on the front door this early in the morning and so when I saw Bella's light on..." Edward trailed off with a slight shrug.

"You decided to play Romeo." Charlie stated as understanding dawned across his features.

"Yes, Sir." Edward replied making me snicker at his formality.

"Well at least you're not Newton because if you were, I'd have you running out of here with my shot gun shoved where the sun don't shine." Charlie smirked with humor in his eyes, but the underlying threat was still there. I looked up just in time to see Edward gulp as he too picked up my father's double meaning behind his words.

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the ridiculousness of this whole situation making both Edward and my father look at me in bewilderment, but quickly their own laughter joined mine.

Soon after that Charlie grabbed Edward some dry clothes to put on while I put his wet ones in the dryer, then he was off to the station, leaving Edward and I alone in the house.

When I made it back into my room I found Edward shutting down my computer for me making me let out a long yawn as my body began to feel the full weight of my tiredness upon it. I quickly shook the feeling off because my mind had other ideas to fulfill at the moment. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his bent waist and began laying kisses at the nape of his neck.

Edward's body shivered in pleasure as a deep purr like sound rumbled within his chest making me weak at the knees. I wobbled slightly back on my feet when he turned to face me and I was feeling more and more overwhelmed by my bodies need for sleep.

Edward wrapped one of his arms around my waist while his other came up to cup my cheek in his palm. I smiled softly at him as his thumb swiped under my eyes, tracing the dark circles I was sure that were there. He sighed deeply giving me a disapproving look that he didn't like my lack of sleep which meant he was putting the brakes on where my actions would lead us. I pouted up at him making him chuckle before he softly pressed his lips to mine in a long tender kiss. All too soon though he pulled away, swinging me up into his strong arms and brought me to bed.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips as he snuggled himself against me on my small bed.

"I know" I smiled back kissing him one last time before letting myself fall into dreams staring the man nestled beside me.

Even though it wasn't the type of kiss I had planned on, or the direction I was hoping we'd go down, I was still more than happy at least to be wrapped up tight in the arms of the man I love and I was never going to let him go.

* * *

**Hehehehee!!! No lemon's yet my naughty minded readers, just a taste for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Shout out goes to whoever hits the 500 mark if the reviews reach that point with this chapter!! Now Go REVIEW!!! GO!GO!! I MEAN IT!!! WHY ARE U STILL READING THIS!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! lol **

**love you all,**

**always,**

**Feathers Kiss**


	24. Chapter 24: At Last

**Hi everyone! I am so very sorry that this took so long to be written and I hope that I haven't lost all of you. If you read my a/n that was posted recently than I do not need to go into detail about my reasons for lack of updates. As of a few weeks ago we finally had to put my grandfather into a nursing home which isn't an easy thing to do. Things have been hectic since then as you can imagine and I've been very busy with trying to get my life back in order. So I hope you all can forgive me. I've missed hearing from you all just as much as you've missed me updating. There is one more chapter to go with this story and that will bring us to a final close. I already have a new story waiting to be posted called "THE CAKE MAKER" so be on the look out and please check it out! Now I've made you all wait long enough, without further ado'.........**

**edited by:Goldsparkler**

**~*~**

**Chapter 24:**

**At Last**

"I am going to kill that pesky pixie!" I growled to the empty locker room of the physical therapy center as I pulled out a bathing suit, well if you could even call the little pieces of fabric in my hands that. The "new" bathing suit had magically replaced the tank top and short set I had packed myself earlier today for my pool therapy session. Sighing, I grudgingly yanked the suit on thinking_ Emmett is never going to let me_ _hear_ _the end of this one_. I let out a shaky breath trying to calm my nerves as I took one last look in the mirror making sure everything was covered as best it could be in this get up and reached for the locker room door, keeping my eyes downcast as I stepped out into the pool area waiting for the sound of Emmett's booming laughter followed by the lyrics to "Yellow polka dot bikini" to hit my ears, but it never came. My eyes snapped up in search of the big goon only to find that he was thankfully nowhere to be found. I felt my body relax slightly as I was greeted by the sight of my own personal God instead.

My mouth went dry as I raked my eyes over the contours of his backside in his wet swim trunks while he stood there talking to one of his patients who was either just getting here or was getting ready to leave, I wasn't sure, but what I was sure of was that this therapy session was going to be a tough one. I felt a shiver run down my spine as he bent down causally to pick up his discarded towel still talking and not having taken any notice of my presence as yet. I licked my lips as I watched the water slowly drip down the back of his neck and into the wet fabric of the t-shirt that he was forced to wear for professional reasons and I silently cursed myself for wanted to walk over to him and rip the offending material away.

_Damn Bella pull yourself together!!!_

To say that it was getting harder and harder for me to not jump him after weeks of just foreplay would be an understatement. I don't know how that man could have such restraint pulling away when he felt things were getting too heated and stating that we needed to stop because I was still injured. However, I was making good progress with my recover, and it was very noticeable that his control was slipping more and more as of late. Indeed if the other night's almost activities were any indication, I'd say it was about ready to snap too. I smirked evilly to myself as I thought of all the fun I could have at teasing him today since now what I was wearing was no longer a problem, in fact, it was perfect.

_I never thought I would say this, but thank you Alice! _

I quietly stepped back to the locker room door and carefully opened it before letting it close loudly behind me, making Edward whirl around in surprise and the patient he was talking to jump in fright. Edward's expression quickly changed as his mouth went slack and his eyes darkening as they raked over my body and the tiny bikini I was wearing. I had to bite my lip to keep back the moan that was threatening to make its way out at the look of pure desire and want that was radiating out of his now hooded eyes making my skin heat up with the intensity of them. In the background of the heated staring contest that was taking place between Edward and I, I noticed the patient let out a silent giggle as she quietly slipped out of the pool room, leaving us completely alone.

I took that as my cue to make my move as I tried to walk in what I hoped was a seductive way over to his still gaping form. His eyes followed my every sway, not rising to meet my eyes until I was standing right in front of him. I gave him my best biting lip sexy look as he called it and finally broke the heated silence between us.

"Hey,"

I said breathlessly as my hands slid slowly up his arms making his eyes close and his body shiver at my touch while a naughty grin graced his lips.

"Like what you see?" I asked in a whisper stepping closer to him as his arms snaked around me to pull me flush against his body so I could feel that he very much did enjoy the view.

"Hmmm"

He hummed as his eyes slid open slightly nearly making me come undone with the fire burning behind the deep green gems. His eyes stayed locked with mine as his hands roamed freely along my exposed flesh making my breath hitch as his fingertips grazed along the side of my breasts. Edward's lips turned up into his crooked smile at my reaction before his hand cupped the back of my neck bringing my lips just inches from his own. I inhaled deeply feeling the welcome intoxication that was Edward fill my senses as his breath fanned across my face while he nearly purred as he spoke.

"I don't think I have the strength to stop from ravishing you right here and now, Isabella."

My body trembled at his words and my knees went weak as he sucked my bottom lip in between his velvet-like lips, biting it gently before releasing it to flick his tongue out over it, teasing me. I let out a soft whimper as my eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to calm myself enough to respond to his words. In response to the sound I felt him smirk against my lips as he continued to nip at them while giving me the lightest of kisses as he did so. I took in a ragged breath to speak but the words never got the chance to form as the next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air and a surprised squeak left my throat instead. Edward let out a breathy chuckle as his kisses moved to my shoulder while I locked my hands around his neck so I wouldn't fall. He carried me bridal style out of the pool room which had disappeared from my consciousness being so lost in our own little lust filled haze. At the realization of where we were, the thought of being caught by one of his patients or employees made my cheeks burn with even more heat.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm" He hummed in response yet again making me stifle a giggle.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I noticed we were heading out the side exit door that the employees used to get to the parking lot. I shivered as the cool air hit my hot skin, warmed not only by being in a room with a heated pool but from the internal heat Edward had set ablaze. At the thought of skin my eyes widened as I remembered what I was wearing, or rather lack there of, and the fact that Edward was still all wet.

"Edward! Our clothes!?"

Edward stopped in his tracks half way to his car and gave me a puzzled looked before a gust of wind hit his wet skin making him shiver with chill. His eyes went wide for a second as he looked down at the both of our attires, but was quickly replaced by a mischievous expression.

"What, it's not like where going to be in them much longer anyway." He shrugged and started walking again grinning like a fool.

"Edward!" I laughed playfully smacking at his shoulder.

"You don't even have keys to go anywhere, Romeo." I reminded him as we made it to the car.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath making me laugh even more as he quickly spun us around and briskly started back from where we came.

As we re-entered the pool area Rosalie was waiting for us with all our stuff hanging from one hand and Edward's car keys in the other.

"Oh geez," I choked out ducking my head in Edward's neck to hide my embarrassment. Rose let out a cackle of laughter at my expense before calming herself long enough to get words out.

"Forget something there horny toads?" She teased with a raised brow.

"Kill me now" I groaned into the side of Edward's neck while I felt a quiet chuckle shake his body.

"Traitor" I muttered into his ear making sure I let my breath out just right to make him shuttered in pleasure instead.

"Keys" He nearly moaned out as I started to tease his earlobe with the softest of touches from my lips. Rose burst out laughing again as she handed him the keys winking at me while I giggled over Edward's shoulder, giving her a small wave as he nearly sprinted to the car this time.

Edward practically threw me in the passenger seat of his car before ducking his head in to kiss me quickly but deeply in a silent apology before pulling away from me to put our bags in the back seat. He handed me his sweatshirt which I quickly put on while he laid my dry towel on his car seat before getting in, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

Before I could even register it we were already pulling into his driveway and he was yanking my door open again crushing my lips with searing kisses. He swept me back up into his arms and I felt my head get dizzy at the motion mixed with the lack of oxygen going to my brain at the moment due to our hungry kisses. I reluctantly pulled away from his lips so we could both catch our breath while he unlocked the private entrance door to his apartment building and started climbing the stairs to his floor. I couldn't believe how quickly the passionate heat could turn on full blast one moment, then get turned off for some reason or another and cool off, but then sky rocket back up again with the smallest of touches.

Once finally inside his warm apartment he kicked the door shut behind him as his lips found my own again making me giggle at his eagerness.

"So I take it you're no longer holding back with me now?" I gasped out as he placed me in the middle of his bed before stepping back and nearly ripping his still damp shirt off.

"Only to a point love, only to a point." He breathed out as he crawled up the bed looking at me like a lion capturing its pray. I pouted at his words causing him to quirk an eyebrow at me. "I want to take my time with you love and we have the rest of our lives to get to all the naughty stuff I've been fantasizing about doing to you once you are back to fully functioning in all aspects on your body, that is."

I flushed at his words and my heart skipped a few beats at the thought that he planned on us being together for the rest of our lives. I smiled brightly at him as he looked down at me with so much sweet emotion swimming in his eyes that I knew that there was nowhere else I wanted to be for all my days to come.

"Make love to me Edward." I breathed softly running my hand along his jaw line looking deep into his soulful emeralds. His eyes sparked at my request and the heated lust filled passion turned into something so much more then the need for sex, it had turned into a need to be one heart, body and soul with the other person which is something I've never known before or yearned for until I met Edward.

"Always" he promised bringing his lips to mine, sealing us together and taking my heart, body and soul to the highest they've ever flown with him as the pilot. As our bodies joined and heated with our pure need for the each other, I knew that this man above me truly loved me with every fiber of his being and I him. He had healed me in every way possible and with his love I was finally whole.

~*~

**I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and I can't wait to hear from you all again! SO PLEASE REVIEW! I need a happy boost and a happy writer, writes more! Thank you all so much who have stood by me and didn't give up on me. We are almost at that 500 mark readers, now lets see if we can surpass that!! love to all! 'Till next time....**


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**It has been a great ride with you all beside me on my journey with this story. Thank you all so very much who have stood by me from the start and who have taken the time to tell me so by reviewing. There are a few special reviewers who I need to post a thankful shout out to.**

**First to Doris V. (who has changed her screen name I noticed) **

**Thank you so very much for always understanding and for being one of my biggest cheerleaders to continue with my writing. **

**Now also there is the special shout out to ROORY for being my 500th reviewer!! Thank you so very much for getting us to that mark! It took a long time to reach that point and I was starting to think I would never hit the mark with this story. Also, Thank you to my editor and dear friend Goldsparkler for your hard work and the kicks in the butt lol Now I could go on and on saying how much you all mean to me for taking the time to read my little story and for reviewing but I know that you all really just want me to stop talking already so you can get on with your reading lol Well with that being said I give you the.......**

**~*~**

**Epilogue**

As we floated back down to earth from our first time making love Edward asked me to come and live with him, then spent the next few hours ravishing my body trying to convince me it was a good idea. I already knew my answer the moment the words left his breathless lips but I kept it to myself playing coy with him for as long as I could manage to. It wasn't until we both lay spent wrapped in each others arms with Edward nuzzled against my still slightly frantic heartbeat almost asleep that I finally whispered my answer to him. Needless to say the tiredness we felt quickly faded away until our bodies could not take any more and sleep finally won out. The week that followed was filled with a whirlwind that is Alice demanding that I get rid of anything and everything I had bought while I was with "He who must not be named or remembered", only allowing me to keep the things deemed important, which was not a lot of things sadly.

By the time I was fully moved in I had a whole new wardrobe and a bunch of other stuff as well which all fit perfectly in along side all of Edward's belongings. It was surreal in the fact that he had just enough free space amongst his own things for me without even having to clear out anything first to do so. To me it was another sure sign that we were truly meant to be together for the rest of our lives and by the following Christmas we made it official when we became husband and wife.

As I sat there in the slight chilled Autumn sunshine and reflected on my life, I couldn't be in more awe with the way the world works, knowing that everything happens for a reason and that soul mates really do exist and the dream goes on. The story of mine and Edward's beginnings and how we found our way back to each other was one of my favorite stories to tell, one which I would surely tell to the two little munchkins playing in front of me once they were old enough to understand.

I let out a shout of laughter as my attention was drawn to the scene before me as our four year old daughter and our six year old son started attacking their father by throwing handfuls of leaves at him with giggles erupting from their pinked cheeks. At the sound of my laugh all three turned toward me then looked to each other with matching mischievous smiles spreading across their faces. My eyes went wide with panic as I tried to scrabble to my feet from my position sitting against the oak tree in our backyard , dropping my book to the ground as Edward looked to out children and yelled "Get Mommy!". But me being the clumsy person that I am, my attempt at escape was futile as I slipped ending up in a heap, not a stone's throw away from where I had been.

"Got you Mommy!" Elizabeth squealed with glee as her little hands dumped fist fulls of leaves on the top of my head, quickly followed by the huge armful Anthony had gathered as ammo. Edward stood behind us all laughing so hard that no sound passed his lips making me give him a playful scowl followed by my sticking my tongue out at him acting very much the age of our children in doing so. Anthony stood shaking his head at his father with a look on his face that clearly resembled the one Edward often wore around Alice when she was being crazy. Elizabeth on the other hand had snuggled into my lap while the boys went back to raking and was picking the leaves carefully out of my hair, only to put them back in again where she thought they looked nice. She was so much like Alice it was scary and Alice wasn't even my biological sister!

Thinking of Alice I realized that she should have been at our house by now and Alice was never late for anything. She was always two high heels ahead of things.

Worried, I lightly kissed the crown of Elizabeth's head and softly shooed her off to go help the boys again. As I stood Edward's eyes met mine giving me a questioning look which I replied by silently pointing to where my watch would normally be and cocking my head toward the house. His brows furrowed in concern as he nodded his understanding before his attention was drawn once again to our children as I turned to make my way inside.

Stepping onto the back porch, I just about reach the sliding glass doors when a voice from behind me nearly makes me scream in fright.

"Looking for me?" Alice chimed, falling into giggles at my shocked expression as I whirled around to face her with a hand over my frantic heart. My shock quickly turns to annoyance and my face glared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to NOT sneak up on me!?" I hissed at her to which she merely shrugged in reply with a huge grin on her face not even trying to look innocent. _Some things just never change_, I groaned to myself as I shook my head at her, stepping forward to embrace her.

I heard my children squeal their greetings before feeling their small bodies collide around us. Alice smiled down at them beaming before kneeling down to give each their own hugs of hello. Over her shoulder I looked up to see Edward and Jasper walking toward us, each with discarded rakes and other yard tools in their hands laying them in a pile near the side of the porch before stepping up onto it to join us when they were finished.

I was just about to chastise Alice and Jasper for their tardiness when the little pixie stopped me in my tracks holding up her hand for me to hold that thought. I clamped my mouth shut and glanced at Edward who shrugged giving me an "I don't know" look as we all followed a unusual silent Alice into the house.

Alice led us all into the living room where she motioned for us all to sit while Jasper stood standing by her side in front of us. Elizabeth wiggled her little self between Edward and I while Anthony perched himself on the arm of the couch we were all sitting on.

Noticing that only we were sitting and that her Aunt and Uncle were still standing before us Liz was the first to break the thick silence that has fallen while we all got settled.

"Are you gonna be puttin' on a play for us Aunty Ali?" She asked bouncing in anticipation. Alice and Jasper both chuckled at her question before Alice answered her.

"Not today sweetie, but Uncle Jazz and I do have a secret to tell." She said being coy. At this my daughter's eyes lit up with curiosity which I'm sure matched the look on all our awaiting faces.

"Would this be the story of why you weren't here on time, my darling sister?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her as she scowled at me making me smirk at the fact that I managed to get my payback in for her sneaking up on me.

"Yes it is." Jasper answered for her, cutting off the biting retort that was just on Alice's lips. I heard Edward mutter "nice save" under his breath to Jasper earning them both the sight of their wives tongues sticking out at them.

The kids giggled at our displays of adolescence before once again Alice called for attention.

"Okay so back to the matter at hand." Alice clapped her hands together before reaching for Jasper's out stretched one and twining their fingers together. Jasper beamed down at her with a bright smile on his face as her own expression mirrored his before she started talking again. "So you know how I'm never late for anything or to anywhere," Alice paused, pulling her gaze from her husbands to see us all nod to continue "well let's just say that that has all changed now."

As her words ran through my head again trying to make sense of it I shot a look to Edward who had a big smile on his face which clearly meant I was getting something out of what she had just said.

"Momma, what's Aunty talking 'bout?" Liz's quite question brought my gaze to her little green eyes that matched her father's and suddenly Alice's words clicked into place.

"OH my goodness! You're pregnant!" I shouted, jumping up from the couch and locking my arms around Alice's still small frame. She and Jasper had been trying for the last two years now and within that time they had suffered through one miscarriage that took place while in her third week, after that they decided to stop trying for awhile to let their emotions heal.

"How far along are you?" I asked pulling away from her to see the silent happy tears streaming down her face which echoed my own. Edward's and the rest of our family's voice's faded into the background as I looked deep into her blue sparkling eyes holding my breath for her answer. After their loss Alice had vowed to herself that she wouldn't tell a single soul that she was expecting until the doctor told her she was in the all clear, a fact that Jasper wasn't to thrilled about at first until Alice had explained that he didn't count because their souls were a part of each other meaning that he wasn't singular. Cheesy I know, but I couldn't say that I didn't think the same way about Edward and I.

"Two and a half months" She said with a sheepish look on her face at the fact that it had taken her this long to tell me. I let out the breath I had been holding and quickly pulled her toward me again.

"Easy there Bells on the fast motion and the squeezing. You of all people should know what that does to a pregnant woman and it ain't pretty." Alice laughed pulling away from me and swiping at her eyes while I did the same.

"Do I get to hug the little pixie Momma now or are you two going to start breaking out all our old baby stuff first?" Edward asked me resting his head on my shoulder with a pout on his lips. I gave a dramatic sigh rolling my eyes at his antics before stepping away from the "Pixie Momma" earning a kiss to the cheek from my husband as I did so. As Edward picked Alice up off her feet in a big tight hug I had to laugh at the two of them. He and Alice were more like brother and sister than in-laws and often had people thinking they were in fact blood related with how in-sync they are with their silent conversations that left everyone else out including the people they were married too.

I tore my eyes from the two fools as the sound of Jasper uncharacteristically stammering for words got my attention. He was sitting on the couch with my littlest snuggled up on his lap looking up at him with an expectant look. As the giggle left my lips Jasper's eyes shot up to mine and I could see the panic in them as he mouth "help" to me making me laugh more.

"Liz, baby what are you up too over her with your Uncle Jasper that's got him all gaping mouth like your gold fish?" I asked leaning over and picking her up off his lap to rest on my hip. Once he was free from her Jasper jumped off the couch at top speed and was at his Alice's side before I could ask him anything about what was going on. I gave him a curious glance wondering what in the world had gotten into him when my daughter's voice broke through my musings.

"What was that sweetheart?" I questioned looking at her little face that was clearly annoyed at being ignored. "I said, I asked Uncle Jazz where did Auntie's baby come from?" She huffed at me.

My eyes grew wide as I spun around to find where Edward had disappear to only to find him standing stock still behind me with the same panic "what do we say" look on his face. When this matter had come up with Anthony it was easy for us to tell him because I had been pregnant with Liz at the time and we merely explained that only adults carry seeds that can make babies and when the parents are ready the Mommy and Daddy combine their seeds that get placed into the Mother's belly where the seeds grow into a baby. We were lucky when he asked that question because he wasn't one to ask many in the first place. Liz on the other hand asked many questions and was too smart for her own good. Anthony was very smart in his own right but where as he got his father's musical talent, our daughter got her father's "must know everything mind" as I liked to call it. Which could be a good thing in some cases and not so good in cases such as this. Just as Edward seemed to find his voice another louder one over shadowed it.

"Honey where home!" Emmett's booming yell echoed into the living room from the front hall as he and Rose's twin boys ran into the room ahead of them and were quickly dragging Anthony away from the piano he had wandered over to in all the fuss over the baby news and was plunking away quietly on some tune or another. Relief washed over our faces as Liz's attention was brought away from her question and to her Uncle "Bear".

Which she had squealed right into my ear at the sound of his voice and right away was squirming to get down so she could run over to him. He picked her up at once and her joyous laughter filled the room as he swung her around in the air. Rosalie ducked away from the danger zone and made her way to safety near Alice and I who I hadn't realized had came over to my side. _How she does that I will never know. _

I shook the thought from my mind as I exchanged greetings with both Rose and Emmett and soon the girls were chatting it up in the kitchen while I cooked of course and they looked on helping here and there. Alice had whispered to both Edward and I that they wanted to wait to tell parental units first before telling anyone else their news. It didn't take long before we were all gathered around our huge dinning room table to eat. As we all settled into our meals the conversation picked back up once again where it had left off in the kitchen.

"So Bella, you didn't get to tell us. Did you finally get a release date for your new book yet?" Rose asked taking more salad on to her plate.

"Oh yeah I did, some time in April they said but no exact date has been pinned down yet." I replied watching as Alice's face light up.

"I have a feeling that whatever day they choose will hold many great joys." She foretold knowingly in her psychic pixie way and as it turned out that date was filled with many great things indeed. Let's just say the arrival of my new book in the stores wasn't the only new thing to debut that day. It also was the date for new life as well when Alice and Jasper welcomed a beautiful baby boy into the world. Soon after we arrived home from seeing our new nephew, Edward and I discovered that we had our own little bundle of joy on its way to be added to our ever growing family.

That day, like many others before it and after it was filled with the greatest joys and the greatest love the world could bestow upon one family and it all became possible because Edward gave me the greatest gift of all, he gave me therapy for the heart.

**~*~**

**SO now the time has come, the final curtain... and I hope you all enjoyed it has much as I did! And no there will not be a sequel to those who I know will ask for one lol Since this is the end of our tail Please make sure to review. Also if you enjoyed this story please go check out my new story called "The Cake Maker" it's a new story and needs all the love it can get to help make it grow! Thank you all so very much once again for reading and for reviewing. You all don't know how much it amazes me to see that I can make people happy with my words and take them away to new places with them! Hope to hear from you all again on my new story! **

**Love to you all!,**

**always,**

**Feathers Kiss**

**OH and one more thing, HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!**


End file.
